A Companion
by LilyJace
Summary: Lucy grew up to be very self-dependent since her dad was a cold, heartless man who practically forgot he had a daughter. She is constantly sneaking out and doing rebellious things, including learning magic. But what happens when she brings home a new companion?
1. The Pet Shop

_**Lucy grew up to be very self-dependent since her dad was a cold, heartless**_

 _ **man who practically forgot he had a daughter. She is**_ _ **constantly**_

 _ **sneaking out and doing rebellious things, like learning magic**_

 _ **and hanging out with friends who don't know**_

 _ **about her background. But what happens**_ _ **when she brings home**_

 _ **a n**_ _ **ew companion?**_

 **This is my first story, so please leave a review! Thanks for the feedback!**

* * *

 **{Chapter 1: The Pet Shop}**

 **Normal P.O.V:**

Tucked away in a Mansion on the Heartfilia estate, lived a busy man named Jude Heartfilia, and his 16-year-old daughter. They shared their mansion with their maids/butlers/chefs and all that good stuff. The girl's name was Lucy Heartfilia. She had blonde hair that rest on her shoulders and wore it down with the exception of a side ponytail at times. Her eyes were stained chocolate brown, and she had a well formed, curved body. What no one knew about Lucy except for herself, was that secretly, she was a Celestial Mage.

Lucy grew up in the mansion all her life. She was a very lucky little girl up until about the age 10 when her mother, Layla Heartfilia, passed away. Her father, Jude, fell to anger and gained a cold heart since his dear wide that he had loved so very much, had left his world. His daughter reminded him of her every time he saw her, so he chose to ignore Lucy and make the house workers care for her.

As Lucy grew, she came very distant from her father and learned that she had to take care of herself. She planted the thought that if she ever wanted or needed something, she would gain from her own hands.

At about age 12, Lucy had already found ways to get out of the mansion and visit the nearby town to explore, meet new people, and even learn magic from nice, old magic shop keepers. She fell in love with magic and at age 13, she learned how to summon her mother's spirits that she gave to her. Lucy met kids her age from the town, but never got too close to any of them. Her spirits were her only real friends, besides some of the maids back at the mansion.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V:**

I can feel tiny tickles of warmth on my face. I push my eyelids together harder, then slowly open up one eyes and then the other. The light from the morning sun creeps onto my face through my window. Leaning up and stretching, I look over to my clock to see its 5:36 am. I felt a small smile make its way onto my face as I hope off my bed and out of my pj's. Taking a bath robe and putting it on, i walk over to my dresser to pick some clothes.

 _'_ _Hmm, what should I wear to town today?'_

Grabbing a multi pink-striped tank top and a pair of light shaded denim shorts. On my way to the bathroom, I grab my belt that hold onto my keys. After the shower, I change into my picked clothes and look over at the clock again: 6:17 am.

 _'Crap! I'm gonna miss the train!'_

Attaching my belt, I grab a small bag filled with jewels and rush out of my bedroom. I quickly, but quietly head down the steps and towards the front door. I waved to one of the house keepers, Mrs. Spetto, on my way out to let her know I was leaving...again. She waved back with a warming smile as I opened the front doors, and stepped out, running towards the train station.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

As Lucy got off the train at Magnolia, she looked around and started towards one of the cramped streets that had magic shops. There were shops for enchanted jewelry, foods that did Mavis knows what, magical weapons and all sorts of magic things. Lucy looked at the mages that walked down the road and their different features. Like crazy colored hair, weird clothing, and even strange looking pets. Lucy walked down the road to the end on one of the corner shops. She opened the doors and called out to the man behind the counter.

 _ **"**_ Hello Mr. Tenshu! Sorry I'm a little late, I almost missed the train."

The man, or Mr. Tenshu, popped his head out from under the counter to see Lucy, his #1 customer and only . Tenshu is a older-looking man with two sections of gray hair that protrude from either side of is head. He has black eyes and a small nose that resembles a pig's snout. He wears a dark, almost rusty, gold shirt and a dark green hat with a pointed tip that has a yellow star on it's front.

"Morning Lucy! Don't worry bout' being late! I'm glad your here today! I don't need any help this morning since I already set it all up, so why don't you go down to that pet shop down the street. There happens to be a big commotion there. Something about some new rare magical animal."

"Eh? You sure you don't need any help with anything?"

Mr. Tenshu just shook his head and lifted his hands and pushing his fingers out, signalling for the blonde to shoo. Lucy smiled at him, "Thank you Mr. Tenshu!" and walked out the door making her way towards the cluster of people who stood outside the pet shop.

 _'Is that about the whole new animal?'_

As Lucy got closer she saw a man standing on top of a wooden crate, making himself stand above the noisy crowd. "Please, Please...Ladies and Gentlemen!," The crowd started to silence and more faced looked up to the man. He began again, "My name is Mr. Petto, owner of the Magnolia's Magical Pet Shop, or MMPS for short! As you have all heard, the rumors are true. I have received a new magical animal! Quite extraordinary I might add!"

The crowd started to move closer to Mr. Petto and ask him too many questions for him to count.

"What can it do?"

"Where is it from?"

"Can we touch it?"

"Now! Now! I do have some unfortunate news. Because this creature is so rare, we only have one in stock."Said Mr. Petto as the crowd started to whisper and shout things like,"Well, who gets it?" and, "How much are you selling it for?"

Mr. Petto silenced the crowd again, "I have decided to sell it in an auction since there is only one! The person with the highest bid wins the creature!" He then stepped off the crate and turned around to pull a sheet of a fairly large cage that was sitting right beside the MMPS door. The crowd gasped and starred in awe when they saw the wild animal. Lucy's own eyes widened as she looked at it. She rubbed her eyes and looked again in amazement. It was a dragon... well it looked like one. Only smaller... a _lot_ smaller.

It had a mixture of red and maroon scales from the top of it's head, to the end of it's surprising long tail. The bottom half of it was colored a light beige color. It's wings were folded and rest on top of its back. The claws were obsidian black and very long. It was keeping still, till the curtain was pulled and the dragon had flinched a little at the sunlight after being under the sheet for too long. It's eyes were onyx shaded and looked around in curiosity. If it weren't for the blinking and the regular movements of breathing, it would have appeared as just a statue of a dragon. The silence and everyone's sight had returned to Mr. Petto as he spat out, "I'll take the first bid at 50,000J!"

"75,000J!" a voice in the crowd said.

"100,000J!" another spoke.

"150,000J!" The prices were getting higher and higher by each bid.

"500,000J" one voice rang out as everyone turned to the man who had just announced his bid, acting like it was nothing to him at all. You could hear some gasps and "wow"'s, but everyone else was silent. Without anymore bids crying out, Mr. Petto started, "500,000J going once..."

Then, Lucy snapped out of her stare as she looked back at the dragon, then to the man, then to Mr. Petto to get a grasp on what was happening.

"...going twice..."

Mr. Petto's voice caught Lucy's attention again. And without realizing it, Lucy had shot her hand up and yelled, "600,000J!" She recieved glances and stares from everyone, including the man with the previous bid. Lucy stood there awkwardly and made eye contact with him. He didn't looked shocked like the rest, instead he put up his hand and shouted "800,000J" without breaking the eye contact. Lucy was amazed for a moment, he was just throwing away money... well not really since it was a freaking _dragon_!

Lucy opened her mouth a bit, then bit down on her lip as she debated with herself.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V:**

 _'Should I?...No, father would get too suspicious if **that** much money disappeared. And i wouldn't want him finding out I spent it on a dragon...'_

Mr. Petto started again, "800,000J going once... going twice..."

Everyone was looking at Lucy. Would she make a move? She felt really weird under all the stares and whispers, and the guy was still watching her...

"Is she going to bid?"

"Did she say anything?"

 _'...Hell, who cares!'_

"1 _Million_ Jewel!" Again, she received even _more_ looks and whispers. Besides that, the man widened his eyes and looked as if he was trying to understand what was happening.

"1 Million going once...going twice..."

People looked at the around and at the man too. He had his head down and could do nothing but sigh in defeat.

"...Sold! To the young blonde in the back!"

 _'Oh no... what did I just do?! Did i just buy a **dragon**? And for 1 Million Jewel too?! Oh Mavis! Dad's gonna kill me!'_

Lucy was shocked by the sound of applause as she looked up and realized that Mr. Petto was calling her up to the front. She walked through the clapping people and reached the front to talk to the man.

"What's your name deary?"

"Huh? Oh, Lucy."

"Well, Lucy, congratulations! Shall we head inside to fill the paperwork?"

"Oh, uh... yea"

* * *

 **How was that?**

 **Any thoughts or questions?**

 **Any ideas about my writing so far?**

 **Was it too long, too short, or pretty okay for a first chapter?**

 **This was my first story, but I honestly don't mind any suggestions**

 **or any kind of tips! Thanks for reading!**

 **I'll try to get the second chapter out soon! Promise!**

 **~ Lily ~**


	2. Stretching Wings

**_Lucy grew up to be very self-dependent since her dad was a cold, heartless_**

 ** _man who practically forgot he had a daughter. She is constantly_**

 ** _sneaking out and doing rebellious things, like learning magic_**

 ** _and hanging out with friends who don't know_**

 ** _about her background. But what happens when she brings_** ** _home_**

 ** _a new companion?_**

 **This is my first story, so please leave a review! Thanks for the feedback!**

* * *

 **{Chapter 2: Stretching Wings}**

 **Normal P.O.V:**

After about an hour, Lucy had filled the paperwork and stepped outside. The whole time she was still in shock that she had a dragon...that there even still were dragons alive! She stood there, blinked a few times, then turned to her left to see the wild thing. It was staring back at her, like if _she_ was the weird creature. She couldn't look away, it was too intriguing too both the dragon and Lucy herself.

Then it blinked twice and moved its head away, staring at some other object in the distance. Lucy looked away too, but to the ground instead. She walked with her head down as she past it and Mr. Tenshu's shop. She went over what Mr. Petto had told her about the delivering, what environment to keep him in, how to deal with him, and the basics, like any other pet...right?

The shocked mage decided to just go on a long walk and think about other things to keep her mind off of the current situation.

 _'_ _It's not crazy right? I mean, we do live in a magical world. I've seen stranger stuff than a dragon! Like, um…hmm…oh! Those flying cats! Yea! I've saw them following these two guys. They were most likely mages too. They did seem like polar opposites though. One had blonde hair like mine and some weird furry vest. The other wore all black and his hair covered half his face. They're…uh…cats, both had wings and the one following the guy in black was wearing a frog costume. So, I guess a dragon isn't that bad.'_

Lucy drifted into her thoughts about all sorts of different weird stuff that she's seen or read. She realized it had been a few hours that she was gone. Maybe she should check in with Mr. Tenshu.

She stepped into the shop to see Mr. Tenshu still at the counter with a concerned look on his face. "Where have you been? I didn't expect you to take this long. I was about to come out and look for you myself. Lucy told him about her walk and apologized for taking too much time off. After a while, he brought up the thing that made him send her out in the first place. "So, what was it?" Lucy looked at him for a second then replied, "Uh…um…it was a…uh…"

"Well, spit it out!"Said Mr. Tenshu with a smile.

"B-But you'll probably think I'm crazy."

"It's a magic pet shop, anything that's about to come out of your mouth is probably enough to make you seem crazy." He debated.

"…it was a, uh…dragon."

Mr. Tenshu held his smile for a few moments without any words. He widened his eyes and his smile fell from his face, and hung wide open. "A WHAT?!"

Lucy spoke up again, "Yea, I was pretty shocked too."

"Who bought it and for how much? What did it look like? Was it big? Did it have wings?" he rambled on and on, flooding the blonde with questions. Lucy interrupted him, "He was pretty big, not the biggest, but maybe the same size as a …elephant maybe? He had these really beautiful red scales, and a long tail, and I couldn't see its wings, since there didn't seem to be enough room in the cage to extend them. And…uh, I…bought…him."

Once again, Mr. Tenshu was surprised about what came out of Lucy's mouth and she explained the whole auction, the man who kept bidding and the wide stares she got from the townsfolk. He listened to her story and by the time she finished, they both were calmed down and took in the fact that a dragon now belonged to Lucy.

* * *

"Well, in that case, you should get it delivered by night so not everyone knows about it. It might get around by those other people so do it tonight. Plus, you won't get all the stares during day."

"Yea, that's probably the smartest way to do it, but how am I supposed to get him all the way back to the mansion?"

Mr. Tenshu thought for a moment, "…My friend, Torakku Utenshu, has a big towing truck that can carry it. Maybe I could ask him if we could borrow it. He'll probably say yes, but I have a feeling that he won't let anyone else drive it. I'll call him right now. And by the time he gets here it should be dark since it's already getting late."

Lucy nodded her head at him as he headed towards the back of his shop. She stepped outside and looked down the street to see the place where the cage had once been. She look confused and then started towards the shop. She got there, went inside and found Mr. Petto.

"Mr. Petto! Where did he go?"

A tall man wearing a long, violet coat, black tights, with pulled back orange hair, Mr. Petto, was carrying some boxes to the other side of the shop. He didn't look too old, but definitely middle aged. He stopped moving and looked at her confused at first, then smiled and waved her off when he realized what she was talking about, "I just moved him in the back, and so no one would bug him. He seemed to be sleeping earlier so I thought he might want to stay somewhere quieter."

Lucy sighed in relief. She asked him if she could go see and he put down the boxes and led her to the back on the shop to see a huge room with tanks full of fishes of all different shapes and colors along the walls. In the middle were a few stacks of foods for different animals. On the opposite side of the stack the cage with the dragon. He was sleeping like Mr. Petto said he would be.

 _'_ _Well, wouldn't blame him, he did get taken from his home, wherever that was, and shipped all the way here.'_

Bells form the shop door and Mr. Petto excused himself to get back to the front. You could hear voices in the front from the back where Lucy was.

Lucy, deciding to ignore them, stepped closer and placed a hand on the bars, as she scanned his body and admired his scales. She watched his stomach pump in and out smoothly as the air from his nose made small huffs.

Mr. Petto came back into the room, but with Mr. Tenshu. The blonde girl looked confused, and then remembered that she left without telling Mr. Tenshu where she was going. "Oh Mr. Tenshu, sorry about that. I just wanted to check on him." She scratched the back of her head and gave a sweet smile.

"Oh! No need to apologize! You were just concerned about the dragon! Anyways, Torakuu said he'd come over right away. I didn't tell him what we were moving because I didn't know if you wanted him to know or not. He should be over in less than ten minutes."

Lucy nodded and the three started to put the sheet back over the cage and tie it down securely. "So, Lucy." Stated Mr. Tenshu, "Why do you keep saying 'he' and 'him'?" Lucy and looked at him and then realized neither one of them told him. Mr. Petto spoke up, "That's because the dragon is a male!" Mr. Tenshu looked at Lucy, and then back at Mr. Petto, "You can tell?" "Yup!" He replied. Scared of his answer, neither Lucy nor Mr. Tenshu asked him how. When they finished up, Torakuu showed up and they used his towing crane to lift the cage onto the back of the truck. Mr. Petto and Mr. Tenshu waved their goodbyes to Lucy as she hopped in the passenger seat of the car.

When she got in, she looked around at the dashboard. The dashboard only consisted of a steering wheel and a wire attached to a band wrapped around Torakuu's wrist. He caught her looking at it and reassured her, "It's a magical truck, it runs on the driver's magic." Toarkuu was another middle-aged man, looked a little older than Mr. Petto. He had black hair that seemed to fade in some parts and had on light jeans and an old navy blue plaid shirt that sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His shoes were rusty brown cowboy boots that matched his small wristband.

* * *

It took almost 2 hours to take the back road to make sure no one could see or follow them. They arrived at the mansion from the back, to make sure she wouldn't get caught by her dad, whose study was located right in the front center of the house. The garage was disconnected from the house itself and was in the back of the backyard, where no one could see them, but just in case. Lucy got out and opened a large garage door while Torakuu turned the truck around. Torakuu couldn't leave the truck since he had to stay attached to the wire which powered the crane that they were using. So, Lucy decided to get help from one of her Zodiac Spirits.

The Celestial Mage pulled out a key from her pouch and called out Taurus.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!"

There was a light from the key, and then another light which was taller and bigger than Lucy that stood beside her. When the light ceased, a large, muscular man-structured cow stood. His body covered in a black and white pattern similar to regular cows, his head is bovine in shape, with small ears pointing outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns sitting on top. He had dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it. His tail sprouting from his back is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body. Taurus body is mostly bare, with the exception of a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, held up by a red studded belt. He also wears simple dark boots, a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached, and crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attaches his signature axe when he's not using it.

"MOO! Hello Miss Lucy!"

"Hi Taurus! Would you mind giving me a hand with this cage?"

"Why certainly Miss Lucy!"

Taurus walked over and placed his hands on the cage, along with Lucy, as Torakuu started to lift the cage and move it over to the side. When he started to lower it, Taurus and Lucy helped balance it and hold it so it wouldn't slam to the ground. After it had reached the ground safely, the pushed it into the garage as quietly as possible. Lucy sent Taurus home and said her goodbye's to Torakuu and made sure to thank him for his work. She offered to pay him, but he just waved her down and left. Lucy waved to the man as he drove off.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V:**

After Torakuu left, I closed the garage door and turned on the lights. I walked over to the cage and took of the sheet which took awhile because I didn't have any help. I started to admire the dragon again.

 _'_ _It's just…his freaking scales are so… I've just never seen anything like them before. Maybe he's hungry? Wait…what do dragons eat? Maybe I'll ask Mr. Petto tomorrow. But can I leave a dragon at home alone? Mavis! Why does everything have to be so complicated!'_

Shaking my head to calm myself down, I got startled by the movement of the dragon. He seemed to open his eyes slowly and then looked around curiously. He didn't seem stressed or upset about anything though. Then he looked over at me again, and I started to freak out inside my head, but felt my body stiffening up, like I couldn't move. I wasn't scared or anything, I just felt weird under his huge onyx eyes.

He looked away again, like on the street and looked back around the large room.

 _'_ _Think he knows who I am? Nah, probably not…but dragons are pretty smart animals. Maybe he's not as dumb as any other animal'_

He started to move again, but instead he was moving his whole body. His wings started to move up and back towards his back. They didn't extend all the way, but they were moving around a lot. His tail was hitting the bars of the cage which made a lot of noise and I panicked a little.

"Hey! Shh! Shh! Stop moving around! You'll wake someone up!" I screamed my whispers.

Suddenly he stopped moving and adjusted his head towards me again.

 _'_ _What? Could he understand me? And did he want to come out? I could understand but, I can't let a dragon out in my garage!'_

I felt my voice slip from my thoughts while I was once again, under the dragon's stare, "Wh-What? I-I can't let you out or anything! I mean, you'll probably just escape and I can't have a lose dragon around Magnolia or anywhere else." I felt my own hands go over my mouth as a reaction to what I just said.

 _'_ _I sound like a cruel animal collector! Like one of that evil guy who collects rare animals and probably stuffs them or something!'_

"Look-I, uh…I didn't mean to say that… it's just, you know…we haven't really earned each other's respect yet…right?"

I could have sworn I saw his head move up and down a little, but I decided to shake it off because I was tired and probably imagining things.

"So, uh…goodnight."

I started towards the door when I heard him make more noise so I turned back and yelled at him again.

"Oi! You have to stay quiet!" I shut my mouth when I saw him give me a sort of…pleading look. Like he was begging to come out.

 _'_ _Heh, sorta like a puppy begging for food.'_

I took a minute or two to debate with myself about it, then I decided to let him out, but I would put him back in after I let him stretch his wings.

 _'_ _That's probably all he wanted. He seemed to sleep just fine in the cage so his wings are probably bothering him.'_

"…Alright I guess I can let you out. But only for a few minutes, I'll let you stretch your wings or whatever." I walked over to the door of the cage and unlock it with a key from Mr. Petto. After messing with the damn lock for a minute or so, it finally unlocked. I looked back up at the dragon to see his face right above me, eagerly waiting to get out. I looked back down at the lock and pulled it off. Imminently, I stepped back and just in time too. He opened the door the second I took the lock and not slowly either. He stepped out and not a second after it opened and opened his wings. I barley had any time to prepare myself, so I fell on my back from the wind of the wings. It hurt a little, but I was too focused on the size of its wings.

 _'_ _They are HUGE! No wonder he wanted to get out so badly!'_

I guess I had a weird look on my face because he looked over at my and tilted his head, almost as if he were saying, "What? Did you not expect this?" I closed my mouth and stood up. He blinked a few times and walked even further out of the cage and went to the opposite side of the room.

"Hey! You gotta go back in. I let you stretch, now…you know. Go to bed."

Like he was totally ignoring me, he blinked too and then he _laid down_. I had literally just told him to go back into the cage. Did he not understand me? Or maybe he was just being rude. I squinted my eyes at him and went over to him as he closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms.

"What is this?! I said go back in the cage! I don't want to get into trouble because a dragon got out!"

Without realizing what I was doing, I went right up to him and playfully knocked him on the head. I noticed what I had none only _after_ I felt his hard scales on my fist. My own eyes widened as he opened his and looked at me. I stood still, but this time because of fear. I had never touched a dragon! And plus, now that I did, what was he gonna do?! To my surprise, he just closed his eyes and huffed out some air through his nose that gave off a sorta annoyed feeling. He slowly sat up and walked towards the cage. Sorta feeling bad for the guy, I let my voice have a life of its own, and call out the first thing on my mind.

"Wait. It's okay, you can sleep out here if you want."

I froze at my own words, but now it was too late. I couldn't just keep going back and forth, and especially with a dragon. If things got hostile, I wouldn't be able to take him down.

He looked both, relieved and a little annoyed as he made his way back over to the spot where he was just laying. I just yelled at myself in my head for saying what I had said.

"But don't think about escaping or anything! I'm sleeping in here too so don't think I won't keep an eye on you!"

The dragon just popped open one eye and closed it again, acknowledging me. I pulled out a chair and sat in it. I was uncomfortable, but I to keep an eye on the thing. I mean, could you imagine all the trouble you' get in for letting a dragon get loose! I watched him for a long time before I was sure he was probably asleep.

* * *

I remember waking up and being warm, but why did my body ache. I could also feel a cool breeze at my feet and my face. I slowly cracked an eye open, vision still a little blurry before realizing what was happening.

 _'_ _Oh, yea! The dragon!'_ I looked towards his direction and saw that he was in a slightly different position than when he went to sleep last night. _'Did he sleep crawl or something?'_ I looked down at my body to see a blanket on top of me. I sat there confused,

'Did I put this on? When did I ever grab a blanket?' I took me a while, but then my eyes widened and I swiftly moved my head to the dragon, then to the blanket, then back at the dragon. _'He…he didn't. Right? What? Why am I even asking? Of course he didn't! Ha! Lucy you're going crazy! How could a dragon even lift a blanket? Its claws would just rip right through the cloth!'_

 _'_ _At least he stayed and didn't actually try to escape.'_ I yawned _. 'Maybe I should sleep for a little bit longer…watching a dragon is tiring.'_

* * *

 **Okay! Chapter 2 done!**

 **It was a little longer than the first chapter.**

 **Any questions or feed back?**

 **Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it~! 3**

 **~Lily~**


	3. Warm Mornings

_**Lucy grew up to be very self-dependent since her dad was a cold, heartless**_

 _ **man who practically forgot he had a daughter. She is constantly**_

 _ **sneaking out and doing rebellious things, like learning magic**_

 _ **and hanging out with friends who don't know**_

 _ **about her background. But what happens when she brings**_ _ **home**_

 _ **a new companion?**_

 **This is my first story, so please leave a review! Thanks for the feedback!**

* * *

 **{Chapter 3: Warm Mornings}**

 **Lucy P.O.V:**

I feel a bit cozier and relaxed than my last state in the garage. And my back aches have gone away. I'm laying on my side, facing the right, towards my room. I can tell I'm on my bed; it's one of the softest things in the world, so of course I would recognize it. But…I feel a bit warmer than usual. Maybe I had on an extra blanket or two? No, it was a lot warmer than just another blanket. Plus, it was mostly the back side of my body that was heated. It wasn't a bad heat either, it was pretty soothing. I really didn't want to wake up from it yet, but my mind had already woken up and there was no going back so I decided to find out what it was. Opening one eye a little bit, I see my open room; it looks the same as when I left it yesterday. I look down towards my waist and stomach, where I can also feel the warmth. At first I see an arm, a bit more muscular than usual and I start to wonder,

' _When did I get a tan and why is my arm bigger?'_

Lifting my own left arm, expecting the one I was watching to lift, I look at _my_ arm, then back at the mysterious arm. Blinking after a few moments, I finally notice that this limb did not belong to me. Realizing that it _was_ owned by someone _behind me_ , in my _bed,_ I whip my head around to be greeted by a sleeping one.

Connecting all the pieces in my head together, I eventually get a grasp on the current situation. Making a quick metal list in my mind:

 _First: There was a guy in my bed, with_ _ **pink**_ _hair._

 _Second: The mysterious arm that is wrapped around my body belongs to him._

 _Third: The warmth that I'm currently feeling is his body, curved into mine._

 _Fourth: I enjoyed the cuddling from the guy…with_ _ **PINK**_ _hair! Why is his hair pink?!_

I didn't know what to do. Do I scream? Should I call someone? How do I get out of his grasp?! Should I wake him up and ask who he is? So I tried to move his arm so I could squeeze my way out. But looks like his sleeping self had different ideas. His grip only got tighter and I froze, not knowing what to do. Pretty soon, I started to get a little angry. I mean,

' _What is this guy doing?! He can't come into my bed and cuddle the crap out of me and then force me to stay here! Even if he's asleep, what the hell is he thinking?!'_

With all the angry questions going through my head, I didn't hesitate to kick his shin with my heel and force him to wake up and move his arm down to his hurt leg. I quickly threw the comforter off my and jumped off the bed and turn to see what the guy would do. Now, he was holding his shin with both hands and he rolled over the other way, making painful sounds.

"Geez! What was that for!" He shot his head back at me and gave me a look.

"Wh-What do you mean?! You're the one in _my_ bed! Of course I was going to kick you, you perv!" I spat back at him.

"Ugh~!" He brought his knee higher to his chest and continued to rub his leg, while groaning in pain. I could hear him curse under his breath. "…not my fault…it's too early for this…why did I have to get kicked?..."

"Um, who…who are you exactly?" I interrupted him.

"Huh?" He turned his body around towards me and sat up, legs hanging over the edge of the bed. He didn't have on a shirt and he wore white knee-length trousers and nothing else. He had a well, built body. I scanned his chest and arms and the muscles that he had. I could feel a little bit of heat rise in my cheeks and hoped he wouldn't see. Off to the side, on the edge of my bed was a jacket? No, but I guess it had to be wore to really see what it was. I remembered stepping on something earlier before, and looked down to see black sandal. They were probably his. "Oh. My name's Natsu Dragneel. And you're Lucy Heartfilia, so you don't have to introduce yourself."

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" I replied towards him again, feeling my cheeks cool down a little.

"How do I know? Luce, it's me…" When he said that, I gave him a confused look.

He sighed, "You know…the dragon?" The moment the words came out of his mouth, my eyes widened and my mouth opened in a silent 'o'. Then, I thought,

' _But how could he possibly know about that? Did he look in my garage? Is he a thief? Did he see me buy it back at the pet shop? Did he follow me, he's probably a stalker! But…what if he really is the dragon?'_

"…I-If you're the dragon, then…" I thought for a second. "…How did you end up here?"

"You bought me at a auction."

"For how much?"

"1 Million Jewel. Heh, I'm actually pretty offended, I mean come on, only _one_ million for a dragon?"

Ignoring his comments, I continued. "Where did you start sleeping last night?"

"The garage in the back."

"What color are you in…dragon form?"

"Red, maroon, and beige."

We, or me and the dragon, didn't have much history so I stood there, thinking for a few more moments, when my thinking was disturbed by his words.

"You fell asleep in the garage after you let me out of that cramped cage, so I put a blanket on you because you seemed cold. Your teeth started to chatter so loud, that I couldn't sleep, so I brought you into the house. It didn't take long to find your room, since it smells like you. After you fell asleep, I kinda slipped in. You looked really comfy and your bed was _really~_ soft."

I couldn't speak. My voice was stuck, frozen in my throat.

' _How could he have known all that? I mean that would make sense, I did have a blanket on me when I woke up in the garage, and I did wake up again in my bed. Plus, it was only me and the dragon itself in the garage, there was no way anyone else would have known that!'_

I saw him look at me and give me a muddled look, like he was curious what I was processing in my head. It looked like he was going to say something else to make me believe him, but I would never know what he was planning on saying since I spoke first.

"So…you really are the dragon…huh?" He nodded at me.

"And you can change into a human at will?" He nodded again. "So, why didn't you just turn human when the hunters got you?"

He looked at me for a second and blinked a few times, like he was wondering to himself. "Well, it would have been pointless because then they would have questioned me or tortured me to find out where the others were."

"Wait, there's more?" His own eyes widened and he looked at me and stood up, taking a few steps towards me. Of course I stepped back a little, I didn't want to be that close to this half-naked person-dragon-human guy! "You can't tell anyone that there are more or anything. Understand?" At the end, I could tell he was _very_ serious. I stared at him for a second and slowly nodded my head.

"Good." He smiled and turned to grab the black cloth on the bed and slip on the shoes underneath him. "So, Luce what you want to do?"

' _Luce? He called me that earlier didn't he?'_

"Luce?"

"Yea. It's just a nickname. It won't hurt ya you know."

"I guess. Well, I'm going to take a shower first… just…don't leave this room." I started towards my dresser to grab some clothes.

"But Luce~. I'm hungry~."

"I'll take you out to eat somewhere later." I stepped in the bathroom with clean clothes and started the shower.

* * *

The shower felt nice. I got to calm down a little more and digest the whole dragon thing. I came out with a navy blue shirt on that tucked under my white shirt, but wrapped around my lower back and stomach. It came up in the front, covering my cleavage and came back around the neck. The back was exposed and had 5 rows of 2 golden buttons parallel to each other crawling up the front, into a collar around my neck. There was a small golden tie that came from under the collar. The white skirt was short and had a few buttons going up the side for show. I wore brown leather boots that went to my high-mid thighs, which only had small heels. Around my wrist I wore a small blue watch. I pulled all my hair back into a long, side pony-tail with a navy blue ribbon. Wrapping my usual belt with my key pouch around my waist, I signaled for Natsu to follow me.

He had on his open-collared, one sleeved, gold trimmed black waistcoat. It was left closed in the front and tied around his waist was a small leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle. Under the belt, continued the waistcoat but split in the middle and hung down to right above his knees. He wore the same white pants and a sandals from earlier. He also had on a thick black wristband on his right wrist.

I made my way to my bedroom door and turned back to him and whispered, "We have to be quiet while leaving so try to keep low." I stepped out into the cold, empty hallway and made me way towards the end with Natsu trailing behind. We reached the end and walked down the stairs, and made our way out the front door. When we were a little farther from the house, I began to speak.

"I was planning on going into town today. Mr. Tenshu gave me a day off since I supposedly had a dragon to take care of. I guess we can just hang out around town as long as you don't turn into your dragon, alright?" I turned my head around to look at him.

"As long as I get to eat I promise not to turn." He joked. I just sighed, not finding his joke all that funny.

"Yes, yes. I know I said we would get food. But first," I glanced at my watch, and read the time: 6:23 am. "we need to catch the train! Hurry it leaves in 7 minutes!" I started to run, knowing Natsu would have no trouble keeping up.

* * *

We just barley caught the train…again, we stopped at Magnolia and got off shortly after. Natsu didn't seem to have a fun time on the train. He looked like hell. Every little bump seemed to make him squirm in his seat. I guess he wasn't used to modern transportation? He was originally a wild animal after all.

"So, what you want to eat?" I asked curiously when I was sure he was feeling better. I didn't really care what we ate as long as it was satisfying enough for him.

"Eh? Hmm…" He looked around as we kept walking and pointed out a small corner shop with bagels and coffee in the window.

"There? Alright then, let's go." We walked in and sat down after ordering four bagels and a small and large coffee. Guess who ate one bagel while the other ate three? Besides that, we talked about all sorts of stuff and got to know each other better. I didn't bring up my mom a whole lot, it would just make me depressed and in a bad mood. But I found out that he eats human food, while in human form (obviously) and he can freaking eat _flames_ while in dragon form. He said he was a fire dragon type, so he could use magic in both dragon and his human form.

It was fun getting to know the dragon I came home with yesterday, especially in human form. We walked around all day and searched the shops for fun We entered a costume store and when we found a funny looking costume or weapon, we would mess around by trying them on or getting into a fighting stance with the weapons.

Natsu turned out to be a really enjoyable guy to be around. For once, I felt like I had finally had someone to call my friend. A friend who was my age, and could hang out with and talk to. A friend who I didn't grow up with in the mansion. A friend that didn't just chat with me because he worked for my father, or because I didn't go to the same school with them.

' _It feels good…the word 'friend.' I could say it all day.'_ I guess I smiled at my own thoughts because Natsu looked at me and said,

"What's with the smile Luce?" I just smiled at him some more and kept my thoughts to myself. He shrugged his shoulders and kept walking besides me.

' _Having a nickname ain't so bad either.'_

It had been a few hours that we were in town and now we were making laps around the blocks, passing the same shops and roads. We had stopped in 2 other food places too because Natsu kept getting hungry. Man, he can eat. I was sure he would dry me clean of Jewels by the end of the day.

"Hey, let's walk this way instead. We've already been around here." I pointed towards another street that we haven't made our way through yet.

"Yea, sure." He put his hands on the back of his neck and inter-twined his fingers with each other.

We walked down a few more streets when we walked past a costume shop with a scarf in the window that caught my eye instantly. I stopped walking just to stare at it. It was all white, with the exception of some black lines that reminded me of Natsu's own scales when he was a dragon. I felt like I needed to have it. It was just so… _him._

"Stay here for a second Natsu." I didn't even give him a chance to respond before I walked into the store. I walked up to the lady at the counter in the back. I asked her about the scarf and she told me how it was designed to have a whole 'dragon style' theme. I chose not to really acknowledge the info as I patiently waited to ask her how much for it. After a while of listening, I finally got a chance to ask her and buy it. It was 5,000J. Fairly expensive for a scarf but, I think she got a little mad when I cut her off from her speech about how "majestic dragons were." She walked to the window, grabbed it off the mannequin head and bagged it for me. I walked out of the store with a small brown bag with the scarf in it.

"What's in the bag?" I looked up to see Natsu. I smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough." Was my only answer.

"What?! Oh come on Lucy! Just show me what's in the bag!" I shook my head at him and we started our way back to the train with him complaining about 'trust' or something the whole way there. He finally shut up when we got onto the train and he instantly felt sick.

After we sat down, I put the bag in my lap and told Natsu to shut his eyes. He raised an eyebrow, while holding his stomach, but managed to close his eyes after I gave him a pouting face.

I took the scarf out and wrapped it around his neck and sat back down. "Open." He immediately looked down at the piece of cloth around his neck and pulled it out a little in front of him to get a better look.

"I thought it kind of looked like your scales when you're in your dragon form. So I bought it for you. This way you can still look like a dragon when you're dressed as a human." I gave him a wide smile, hoping he would like it. After I was done talking, he returned a even bigger smile.

"Thanks Luce, I love it." He looked back down at the scarf, analyzing every bit of it. I was glad, not only did he like it, but he didn't look sick from the train anymore. And he wasn't for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update! Gomen!**

 **Anyways, I think I might do a Natsu P.O.V. in the next chapter and if not, the then one after for sure!**

 **I also have another surprise ahead. I just need to sort it all out in my head! XP**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! (Obviously because like every other person on here, Fairy Tail would already have so many couples and lovey-dovey fluff!)**

 **~Lily~**


	4. Harley's Bar

_**Lucy grew up to be very self-dependent since her dad was a cold, heartless**_

 _ **man who practically forgot he had a daughter. She is constantly**_

 _ **sneaking out and doing rebellious things, like learning magic**_

 _ **and hanging out with friends who don't know**_

 _ **about her background. But what happens when she brings**_ _ **home**_

 _ **a new companion?**_

 **This is my first story, so please leave a review! Thanks for the feedback!**

 **Also, I'm just going to have Lucy have the original 3 gold keys (Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer) and all of her silver keys because I'm unsure of when she got them xP. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **{Chapter 4: Harley's Bar}**

 **Lucy P.O.V:**

It's been a few weeks since I've met Natsu. Almost every day, we did that same thing: Wake up early, get on the train, get to Magnoila, hang out, work at Mr. Tenshu shop for a little, then head back home. Some days when I had the day off, me and Natsu would travel out into the woods outside the estate. He would get a chance to revert to dragon form and we would train our magic and battle each other without actually hurting one another too bad. I even got to introduce him to my spirits. He seemed to get close to Loke, or Leo the lion, but his friends call him Loke for short.

It's kinda weird because around the time Natsu came around, I've felt more eye's on us, like we were always being watched. But the old me would probably stare at a couple of mages too, especially when one had pink (or salmon according to Natsu) hair. Like the first morning with Natsu, he always ends up in my bed even though I offered him a quest bedroom a little down the hall from my own room. When I brought up the subject he would always reply with "Because I get too cold," or "It's boring being alone and your room is cozy~!" Eventually, I got used to him being there every morning when I woke up. But the whole cuddling thing took longer and only have I recently got a little more in habit of it.

Sadly, my day off is tomorrow. So I woke Natsu up and I started my morning schedule. I wore a 2-piece top. The first piece went around my breasts and came together in the back, parallel to my front. It was a small crop top in other words, it had gold trimming and it was blue & white. The second piece of it was a small vest-like cloth that had long sleeves with the exception of exposed shoulders. Again, it was gold trimmed and matched the first piece in colors. The skirt was a short, black one with a small slit on the right side. I put on black thigh-high socks and brown boots that reached right under my knees. My hair was in 2 separate ponytails instead of single or side one. My bangs and some hair were left down in the front.

Today I felt the need to bring along my whip, which I use as an extra weapon. When I looked at it hanging next to my belt, my instincts told me to grab it. I didn't know why, I was just going into town, and I had Natsu with me. But, never having a wrong feeling about these types of things, I decided to bring it along so I attached it to my belt.

"Ready to go?" I looked over at Natsu who was sitting on my bed. It looked like he was thinking hard about something. His expression looked a little sad and worried. The serious face was soon replaced with a wide smile.

"Yea! Let's go!" After a few moments, he hopped off the bed rather fast, and made way towards the door, slipping on his sandals as he walked by them. I followed, a little concerned about what he was focusing on earlier about.

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V:**

I woke up next to Lucy again. I think I've slept in her bed almost every night since I met her. Actually, I don't think I've even touched the bed in the room she offered to me. She woke me up a little earlier today. I decided to stay in bed for a little more until I heard her turn on the shower. I was awake by then, but I didn't want to move from the warm spot in the bed. Mavis, why was it so _soft_? I don't think I have a strong reason for sleeping in Luce's bed. It just kinda feels…right. It's something I can't explain. Like, when you see a person attacking someone or yourself, you fight them back. It's just natural. At first, she was a still a little shocked every morning, but I think she's finally getting used to it.

' _At least she doesn't kick me anymore…'_

I threw on my usual clothes, including the scarf, and already had on my pants. I started to think about back at home.

' _Are they looking for me? Maybe they think I'm dead… Do they even know I'm still alive. Geez, why did I even start thinking about this?!'_ Now I couldn't stop, the subject was already in my mind and my brain was on a roll of questions.

' _Did the hunters get them too? Did they find them? Was everyone else safe? I was alone and pretty far out from the rest so, they probably didn't search…but I hope nothing happened.'_

"Ready to go?" It took me a second but I looked up to see Luce. I, practically on instinct, smiled."Yea! Let's go!"

' _Why am I not trying to get back home. Not only is it because I don't know the way back, but I feel like I'd be leaving something behind…Did I not want to leave? No, that would be insane. But, this girl…is she why I want to stay?'_

I felt my face start to rise in temperature and quickly got to my feet and head for the door, trying not to let the blonde see my red cheeks. Before heading out, I got on my shoes in a swift moment. I heard her right behind me.

* * *

"Ah~! Lucy! Can we please walk to town?! The train is too damn tiring!" I begged while we entered the train station.

Lucy turned her head back towards me, "Come on Natsu. This is becoming a daily thing now, you're gonna have to get used to it if you want to tag along with me."

"Hmph…not fair…how come I have to go…why can't we just walk…"

The train pulled up in a couple of minutes and we got on. Immediately I felt horrible. The sour taste was rising in my mouth. My body felt like tumbling down in the spot it was at and I felt complete nausea. I almost fell but caught onto a rail before my body had the chance to collapse. I put my other hand over my mouth. _'Ugh~ Geez! Why of all things motion sickness!'_

I was a little shocked when I felt a warm hand on my back. I was still hanging over, leaning onto the rail with my face facing my knees. Lucy moved her hand back and forth on my back, "Natsu, hey are you okay. Were almost to our seats." Seeing that there were a few more people getting on and patiently waiting behind us, I tried my best to get up and with a little help of Lucy, we eventually made it to our seats.

I wrapped my arms on my stomach. Lucy seemed to notice my extra motion sickness this morning and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?" I slowly nodded a little, not opening my mouth, scared that if I did, more than words would come out. The train had started advancing and I could not feel any worse. It was one of the worst times that I had to deal with my motion sickness. At least I was sitting down.

"Ne, Natsu…you want to lie down?"

I was shocked a little. Did I hear right? Was that from Lucy? I turned to my left. Sure enough she was looking back at me, expecting an answer. I blinked, then slowly nodded again.

' _What does she mean "lie down," there isn't a whole lot of room here.'_

I saw Lucy sit up a little and look back at me. I raised an eyebrow slowly, waiting to see what she had in mind. But she just rolled her eyes and then patted her high-leg lightly. I knew what she meant. She wanted me to lay down…on _her lap._ Sure, it was a little embarrassing, but I couldn't just say no all the sudden. I moved farther from her and then started to lean her way and managed to rest my head on her thigh. It was a little weird. But I don't think she thought it like that. She looked down and smiled a bit.

"Just relax until we get there."

"…yea…" I had already had enough energy and courage to speak.

Lying on Lucy was so much more enjoyable than the state I was previously in. I still felt dizzy and my stomach weighed a bit from the motion, but at least I could now speak and move around a little more. All I was doing was resting on Lucy. Is that all it took for me to not feel motion sickness that bad? It was crazy at what Lucy could do sometimes.

Every now and then there was a larger bump in the tracks and each time would make the train flinch a little. Every time one of them hit, Lucy put her right hand on my chest. Like she was making sure I was taking it easy. I would just keep my eyes shut and smile a little towards her, knowing she would see it. It was like that the rest of the trip there.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V:**

When we finally got to Magnolia, Natsu seemed to be doing better. I felt good that I got to help Natsu with the whole train thing. We made our way towards Mr. Tenshu's shop. The whole time there Natsu was quiet.

' _He's really concentrating on whatever he's think about. Maybe it's the same thing as this morning.'_

We walked into Mr. Tenshu's place. "Ohayo! We here!" I said as we entered the shop.

"…ohyao…" came from Natsu and he went back to being quiet. It's strange because he is _totally_ not like this, _at all._

Mr. Tenshu greeted us with smiles and we helped set up the shop again like we do every morning. We already had a few customers in so I guess the daily walks with Natsu would have to wait longer today. I said good-bye to Mr. Tenshu and brought along Natsu with me. We had worked for an extra 2 hours compared to when we normally leave. I was a just a little tired from the extra work, and Natsu was still the same as he had been all day.

"Hey, want to sit down for a while? Maybe you're hungry?" I offered to him, hoping to raise his spirits.

"Uh? IF you're hungry then I guess we can go." That was the only reply I got out of him.

' _Weird…again, he is never like this. Something's up for sure.'_

"Nah, just a little tired," I pointed to a bench nearby. We were sort of near the end of town at the docks connected to the ocean. "Wanna sit with me?" He nodded after adjusting his eyes to where I was pointing. We walked over and I sat down first. Natsu sat down, a little distance between us. It was silent and I didn't like it.

"…Hey. " I looked at him. "Are you alright?"

Without looking at me, he let out a sigh, "Just, thinking about back home."

I was shocked. Of course he was probably homesick! That was why he was so bad at riding the train this morning? How come I didn't realize earlier that at some point, he would want to go back. But, did I want him to go? I was having so much fun with Natsu that I didn't even consider what he might be feeling.

"Do…do you want to go back?" my voice cracked a little at the thought of another friend leaving. _'Damn!'_

"Hmm…" I really didn't like that. I was being selfish, but I really didn't want Natsu to leave. It wasn't fair. In all my thoughts, I didn't even realize that he had moved and he was resting his head on my lap again, just like in the train. I started to blush and tried to hold it down as best as I could. His eyes were still closed.

' _Thank Mavis.'_

"I don't think so. I mean, of course I want to see my family, but it's almost like I'll just be leaving you behind, like I did to them." He spoke quietly.

I was once again shocked. Even more shocked than a minute ago. I couldn't hold it back any longer, and my cheeks burst into a deep crimson red and I just prayed he wouldn't open his eyes any time soon. But know he was waiting for a response. Would he look at me if he didn't hear anything? But then he would see my face. I panicked.

"I don't want you to leave either. But, your family is probably worried sick bout' ya you know." I replied to him, making sure to keep my voice smooth this time.

"Probably, and I hate to do this to them, but…I don't know I just…really don't want to leave you alone."

I was about to say something but I was interrupted by a scream and some loud crashes behind us. Immediently, I turned my head around and saw some people coming out of a small bar. I could already feel Natsu off my lap and was also sitting up, turned the same way I was.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V:**

 _A few minutes earlier_

A group of people walked into Harley's Bar. Harley's Bar was a local bar in Magnolia. It often was crowded with customers and was every well known amongst the town's people. It has been voted best bar in Magnolia for 3 years straight, gaining a lot more customers. The certain group of people had come in and made their way to the center of the place. They were all different; males & females, tall, short, big, small, weird clothes and accessories. No doubt about it, they were mages, and everyone in there knew it. The only thing they had in common was their guild mark. The guild mark of Titan Nose.

The man who was in the front was a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. His hair was given a dark blue shade. He possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow. It was a highly reminiscent of a thin, stylized pair of tongs, placed horizontally, with the "handles" pointing towards his right. The man's name was Bora

Sooner or later, a few harsh words were thrown about and a fight between the mages and a few men broke out. Knowing what would come next, some town's people got out before it was too late and some screams were shouted. They broke chairs and tables during their fight. What caught the eye of Bora and a few of his fellows were the two people who shoved against the crowd trying to get _in_ the place instead of out.

One was a tall, pinkette guy and the other was a shorter blonde girl. Lucy & Natsu. Obvious to everyone, the two were also mages. "Well, look what we got here boys!" called Bora.

His companions stopped fighting the regular men and turned to his direction. They hadn't used their magic because they thought it was a waist if the opponent could not match their fighting ways. So when the two walked in, a few of them got excited, "Oh boy! Now we can have a real fight!" a voice from behind Bora yelled. A few of them activated their magic along with Bora who had purple-pinkish flames in his hands. A smirk came across Bora's face.

"What? You came in here because you wanted to be involved right?"

Natsu seemed to instantly snap out of his small depression, "Hell yea!" His flames erupted in his hands too, but they were orange and red, not like Bora's. Lucy had brought her whip out and snapped it on the ground once with a ready fighting stance. Bora evilly grinned and began to charge, the others right behind him.

Lucy grabbed a key from her belt, "Gate of the Crab, I open thee! Cancer!"

A light appeared next to Lucy and a man appeared. He dressed in a way that resembled a hairdresser. His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a sharp that resembles crab's pincers. He has on a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots on his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tool's bag on the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and is commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. He wears sunglasses with green lens and has six crab legs that appear from his back.

"Ebi!"

"Cancer! Let's take these guys out!" commanded Lucy

"Yes-ebi!" Cancer used his enhanced speed and cut a few of them, pulling enough away so Lucy and Natsu wouldn't have too many on them at once. Lucy was already swinging her whip around, hitting those who approached her. Natsu was off somewhere else in the bar, punching people's faces and dodging their attacks.

One, large muscular man clapped his hands together and screamed,

"Sound Clap!" A huge wave of sound came from the direction of the guy, towards Natsu.

Since Natsu had really advanced hearing skills, he had stopped fighting for a second to cover his hands over his ears. The sound was a super high pitched one. It rung in Natsu's ears painfully. He didn't have time to dodge and a hit was landed on him. Right in the gut. He slid back on the floor, but bounced right back up. He was a dragon, one hit wasn't gonna do much to him. He continued his attacks and blocks as he took on the most guys.

Cancer made his way back to Lucy, back to back with her. They were surrounded evenly. One girl came from Lucy's left; Cancer's back right. Lucy turned to the right and Cancer turned around to land an attack. Suddenly, now Lucy was right in front of her and she cracked her with her whip, hitting her to the ground.

"Alright Cancer, one down, lots to go."

They continued to perform together, making easy attacks in unison. The two, along with Natsu, had taken out most of the guys they were up against. Lucy, having fewer opponents than Natsu, had it easier. Cancer was running low on magic too, so he would return soon. Bora made his way over to the blonde,

"Well, aren't you a tough one?" he stepped forward. "Let's see how you do against a real fire mage! Maybe you'll join with me than be with that guy." He threw his thumb over his shoulder in Natsu's direction. Natsu heard it all of course.

"Real? That guy's power is ten times more powerful than yours ever will be!" Lucy snapped at him.

"Alright, your feisty eh?" He got in a stance, ready to attack. Lucy lined up with Cancer again, and then he got over to the right, where he could attack without getting hit by them. He was watching them so of course he wouldn't fall for the same thing. He got jumped out at Lucy, but Cancer was swift and used his speed again to cut up Bora.

"Nice one Cancer!" But, he faded away apologizing for not being able to stay longer. "I'll see you soon Lucy-ebi!" He returned completely. Lucy was about to pull out Taurus, when she got attacked by Bora. She went for her key again, only to get attacked once more.

"You know, for one split second, you leave yourself open when you reach for your belt." He smirked, showing some teeth. Lucy hesitated, he was right. But now he wasn't attacking. He's just making sure she doesn't bring out another Spirit! Lucy figured it out soon and gripped her whip in her hand. Without any words to this guy, she pounced forward to have him dodge. She whipped her head around and got hit in the back of her neck.

She regained her balance and turned back around. It was her turn to get him. She cracked her whip to his left, purposely missing him to make him jump to the right. Almost a second after he left the ground, Lucy swung her whip right to where he was. He couldn't dodge it, he had no floor to support him. He got hit and flew back a little. He wiped some blood from his cheek where Lucy sliced him a little.

"Prominence Typhoon!" Large, purple flames flew out towards Lucy in a spiraling manner. Lucy was quick to dodge it as it left a hole in the wall behind her.

"Geez. That would of hurt." They went back and forth, Lucy landing a few hits on him and dodging all of his attacks. Natsu only had three or four guys on him now and he was shifting his vision between his fight and theirs, causing him to take them down slower.

"Red Shower!" Bora stretched his arms wide and small sharp plates of his flames came rushing towards Lucy. She had a hard time getting away from them. She got hit a few times, but nothing to really damage her. She managed to get herself in a corner of the building. Bora stood directly in front of her. He stretched his arms once again, and Lucy could feel the magic collecting between his arms.

"Red Skull!" The power from his cast made himself bounce back at the pressure. A huge, purple ball of pure magic energy came hurling towards Lucy in the corner. She couldn't dodge, either way she would go, she would get seriously hurt. She braced herself for the impact, crossing her arms and raising them in front of her face. She felt a tight grasp around her waist and a tug. It happened in a matter of a second or two at most. She opened her eyes to see herself, in front of a Natsu, his right arm wrapped around her a little above her stomach. He had got to Lucy, _and_ pulled them both out of the way of the attack. There was another hole in what used to be a corner of the bar, both digging into the ground and the walls.

"Geez Luce! What if that thing hit ya?!" He scolded her. Lucy was wide-eyed and almost in pure disbelief. "Eh…t-thanks." They both looked back at Bora, remembering he was still there. He looked at them too, eyes almost as wide as Lucy's.

' _They dodged that?'_ He thought to himself. _'How the hell is that possible?!'_

Natsu let go of Lucy and stood to the side of her, waiting to see what Bora's next move would be. Bora looked over at all his guild mates on the ground or groaning in pain and exhaustion. He looked back at the two, and sprinted out the hole he just created. Natsu easily caught up, brought him back and tied him up with the rest of them.

"A _real_ fire mage wouldn't run from a fight…" Lucy said to him as she finished knotting the rope.

"Hey Luce, let's get out of here, I don't want to get caught up with having to deal with the owner of the store…" he looked around the building. There were two huge holes in the walls, no furniture seemed to exist anymore, glass and beer was everywhere and there were small patches of Natsu's fire eating some wood away.

"Yea, let's hurry up!" She jumped to her feet and her and Natsu ran out, hearing the scattering voices of people being drawn to the poor bar.

Amongst the now-forming crowd, was a man. Not an ordinary man either, he had been watching the two fight and had confirmed his own suspicions. He was heading back to whatever he came from to report his findings.

* * *

 _Several Minutes Later_

"So there was a fight…but now the guys are tied up?" A confused raven-haired boy asked a concerned and also confused bar owner.

"Yes! Yes, I swear they were fighting some town's people when I left to come get you guys! I swear it wasn't like… _this._ " The poor man looked around at the pub. The boy went over to a tied-up Bora. "Oi, you!"

Bora looked completely angered and annoyed from before and didn't want to be bothered by anything right now. He looked away the other way. "Oi! Tattoo Face! I'm talking to you!"

Bora rolled his eyes and looked at the kid, "What do you want?" The shirtless boy leaned down, "What happened here?"

"Why should I tell you? What's it your business?" Bora snapped back at him. The boy glared at him, also being angered and annoyed that he didn't know. "Maybe you don't know, but this mark," he put his left hand over a mark on his chest."This mark is the mark of Fairy Tail. And you're dealing with the one and only Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail!"Bora wanted to get it over with so he explained the story to Gray.

"Pink hair you say? I'll look out for him then. He's with a blonde girl right?" Bora responded, "Yea. Can you leave me alone now?"

"Tsk. Whatever old man." Gray shoved his hands into his pockets and started to make way back towards the guild hall when he was stopped by the Harley's Bar owner. "Hey! If you don't catch whoever made this mess, then I'll charge Fairy Tail for the repairs!"

Gray froze on his spot. If the master had to pay another bill then he would most likely go on a rampage and Gray would be the one to get in trouble. "Geez. Now I _have_ to find them. Mavis why do I have to do everything?!" He complained out loud.

 **Oooooh! Not only one cliffhanger…but TWO!**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry about not posting last 2 days. I got caught up in school work so I took a small break!**

 **GOMEN! 3**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review! Guess who the mysterious man is!**

 **(Hint: he was already mentioned earlier in this story)** **Probably a dead give away!**

 **~Lily~**


	5. Pancakes

_**Lucy grew up to be very self-dependent since her dad was a cold, heartless**_

 _ **man who practically forgot he had a daughter. She is constantly**_

 _ **sneaking out and doing rebellious things, like learning magic**_

 _ **and hanging out with friends who don't know**_

 _ **about her background. But what happens when she brings**_ _ **home**_

 _ **a new companion?**_

 **This is my first story, so please leave a review! Thanks for the feedback!**

 **Also, I'm just going to have Lucy have the original 3 gold keys (Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer) and all of her silver keys because I'm unsure of when she got them xP. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **{Chapter 5: Pancakes}**

 **Normal P.O.V:**

"Okay, so a pinky and a blonde. That's all I need to look for. Mavis, why do I have find them?!" Gray spoke out loud as he turned corners and walked down streets in Magnolia.

"The guy back at the bar said the guy used Fire magic and the girl used a whip and Celestial magic. Well the whip part won't be useful since she left it." He looked down at the whip in his hand. "At least it will be easy to spot them if they start using their magic." Gray started to ask around in all the magic shops and other bars where he hoped they would be. It was starting to get late, shops closed, lights went off and Gray panicked.

"Man! If I go back to the guild they're all gonna kick my ass! Especially…Erza." Gray shivered in his spot at the thought of Erza giving him a good beating. He decided to check the train station and if they weren't there he would head back. When he got there, he heard the end of an announcement and the train starting up.

He ran up to the train and stuck his head in, looking both directions, but not seeing the two mages. He could hear some yelling somewhere on the other side of the train, but didn't think too much of it. He ran over to the next car to his left and repeated the same thing. While he was busy, a certain blonde was calling out to a taller pinkette.

"Hurry up Natsu were gonna miss it!" She turned to the boy, Natsu

"Luce~! I don't do good with trains!" He protested.

"Fine then I'll leave you behind in the cold streets rather than my warm bed." This caught a few stares from strangers and a blush grew on the girls face at her own words. But, to her surprise, Natsu was already in front of her, battling with his own body to get on the train. They managed to get on right before the doors shut.

Gray took a step back, sighing and turned around to head back for an ass whooping.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V:**

 _The Next Morning_

Sleeping in never felt better. It was finally my day off! The sun decided to wake me up again this morning. I was a little bummed, but happy I didn't have to do anything all day. Even though I was awake, I chose to stay on my bed. Plus, I was too tired to try and pry myself out of Natsu's arm. This was the first time that I was awake (without being scared out of my mind) while he was holding me. It's funny, it almost feels really comforting.

' _How ironic…'_

A few minutes later, he rolled over on his back. I got up before he could grab me back. Without brushing my hair or changing out of my pj's, I went down stairs and to the kitchen. The house workers were all still sleeping to, so I walked into the kitchen by myself.

' _How funny, I live in this house, but I've only been in the kitchen maybe…4 times? And all times when I was little too.'_

I took out flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, milk, eggs, and the butter. Then I got out the frying pan, a large bowl, a whisk and a rubber spatula. In the large bowl, I sifted the flour, baking powder, salt and sugar together. Then added the milk egg and some butter. After mixing for a while, I started to pour the batter on the frying pan, which I had heated up. I flipped them when the bottoms got golden brown. After they were done, I did the same thing with the rest of the batter. Total of 6 pancakes. I put 2 on one plate, and 4 on the other. I poured 2 glasses of milk and got out a bottle of syrup, along with the butter. I put everything on a tray and brought it up to my room.

Natsu was still sleeping. I placed the tray on my dresser and walked over to my bed. I placed my left hand on the bed and leaned on it while I stretched my other hand out to him. My fingertips made contact with his chest. It was warm. I placed my whole hand on his chest and shook it a little.

"Hey, Natsu. Wake up." I didn't mention the food because I kind of wanted to surprise him. He didn't respond though.

' _Geez I do something nice for the guy and he keeps sleeping.'_ I shook a little harder. "Natsu. Natsu, wake up." I kept my voice calm.

Suddenly, his right arm came up and snatched my wrist. Then he pulled it away from his body, with my wrist in hand. With no support, I fell over his body, my head right over his chest. I was about to pull my head away and yell at him, but he beat me to it.

"I was trying to sleep, ya know." He kept his eyes closed.

"Uh…" Crap! What do I say? I was just gonna give him his stupid food that I made! Again, I was about to snap at him, but he said something.

"Just a little longer…Let's stay like this." His eyes never opened again. I stayed quiet and still. My head bobbed up and down in unison to his breathing. At some point, I could hear his heart beat.

It was _fast._

I felt my own heart speed up a little and an easy red lay on my face. It was getting too weird for me, so I wiggled my arm out of his hand and sat up. He sighed a little and opened his eyes at me.

"I…uh…made…made food." I used my thumb to point behind me towards my dresser.

"You did?!" His expression turned all extra happy and his eyes glowed with excitement. I nodded my head and got up to go get the tray. I came back and his gaze was locked on the pancakes. I set it down and sat on the edge of my bed, criss-cross applesauce style. **(xP)** HE took the plate with more, as expected and I grabbed mine. I was on half-way through my second pancake when he finished.

He swallowed the rest of his food, "Thanks Luce!" He grinned. I smiled back, "No problem!" I finished mine after that. He came with me downstairs to put everything away. I started to wash the dishes.

"Can you bring me the frying pan and bowl from over there?" I pointed towards the spot where I put together our breakfast. He didn't respond but I heard his footsteps walking around. He came up behind me and placed them in the sink.

"Why do you clean the dishes? Don't the chef's do that?" He gave off a confused look.

"I capable of cleaning up after myself. Besides I made the mess, so why leave it as someone else's job?" I didn't like to depend on people. I was getting along fine with leaning on myself so far.

"Oh. You're smart Luce."

I continued to wipe the plates, taking in the compliment. Although I did like to get along on my own, compliments would never hurt.

* * *

We went back upstairs when we started to hear noises and voices from the chefs. I couldn't let them see Natsu…with his shirt off. They would most likely think…never mind. We hurried in as a few maids made their way around the corner. I sighed in relief as I placed my back and hands on the door.

"Are we training today?"

"Only if you want to."

"Well, sure. We're not going into town or anything today."

I locked the door and made way to the bathroom. I showered, brushed teeth, brushed hair and changed into my clothes. A simple marroon T-shirt and some light denium shorts. Simple white flip-flops. I tied a portion of my hair into a classic side-tail and tied a white bow. I came out of the bathroom and let Natsu shower.

"Opps. Almost forgot!" I went over to grab my belt and whip. I grabbed my belt up, but couldn't find my whip. I looked under my bed and in my closet. It wasn't on my dresser or the desk. I cracked the bathroom door open a little with eyes shut.

"Hey! Natsu is my whip in there?!" I screamed so he would hear me over the water. "No I don't see it." He yelled back.

I panicked a little. I started looking in places where it wouldn't even be like my dresser drawers and in my desk.I started to remember the battle yesterday.

' _I had my whip when I was fighting Bora. So when did I…?'_ It hit me. I dropped it when Natsu pulled me out of the way of Bora's big attack at the end. I was too shocked that I forgot it wasn't in my hand anymore. _'Oh no.'_

Natsu came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. I was too panicked to care. "Sorry, I forgot my clothes out here." He took his clothes in one hand. "You okay?"

I looked up at him. "I…I forgot my…whip at the bar." We both knew it was trouble since the owner was probably looking for whoever was responsible for the mess. If we just walked right in, they would catch us.

"Um…how are we going to get it back?" He said.

"We're just gonna have to go back and hope no one touched it." I buckled my belt around my waist. "I'll go alone. It will be faster train ride and back." He even looked sick by hearing the word _train_. He protested and claimed that he would go with me, but I thought it would be best if he just stay.

"Don't get caught by anyone alright? Make sure the halls are clear before entering them. When I get back I'll meet you in the back garage." I directed him.

He protested under his breath, "But…I should go with you…wait in the garage…not fair." We went opposite directions from my room.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V:**

The train ride was _way_ faster since Lucy didn't have a sick Natsu with her. She ran through Magnolia, to the street with Harley's Bar on it. It was the second building down, so she hid behind the corner of the first one and looked down the street to see if there was anyone who might recognize her. She looked over at the park where her and Natsu were yesterday. There was a guy on the bench. Lucy didn't seem to pay much attention to him, since he was facing away from the bar. Lucy started her walk down the street. She had come up to the shut down building. It was locked, even though there were holes on the sides. They only had some tape and boards across them. Not much security.

Lucy made her way to the other end to the store, to the hole in the corner. The man on the bench was already watching her and made sure she got it before going over to the same place.

Lucy was in there, shifting through the mess as quietly as she could. She stopped when she heard a voice behind her.

"So, you're the one who trashed this place?" Gray asked.

"Huh? What~? No~ I would never trash this…lovely place." She looked around.

"Oh. Well, what brings you here?" He played along to her act.

"I'm, just uh…looking for the owner. He uh…called me down to help look for the people who did this actually. Yep, that's why I'm here." She lied.

"What's his name?" Gray knew the owner already and he knew that **he** was actually the person he hired to look for her.

"His name…? Oh, it's um…you know it slips my mind right now, so~ I'll just come back another time!" She took a step towards the hole where Gray was.

"So you don't happen to know who this belongs to then." He held up her whip in his hand. Her eyes widened and she knew she was either leaving there without her whip and safe, or with her whip but in serious trouble. Thos were her only options.

"I-uh…might. Maybe I should take it for further inspections…" She said reaching out for it. Her voice was a dead giveaway for Gray.

"Look, I know it's yours. You have celestial keys on your belt right?" He pointed to her side. "And the guy who got beat up yesterday said that a blonde girl with celestial magic and a whip did all this with a pink haired guy. So fess up now. It's not that bad, you just have to pay for the repair bill for this place and then I'm off the hook too."

Lucy was shocked. How come he figured it out so fast. She was an excellent actor…in her opinion. She let out a sigh, "How much?"

"Few million. This place is all messed up. The water pipes, the walls, the flooring, about one hundred broken glasses, and all the furniture and-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" She cut him off. "Did you say a few, _million?"_ He nodded at her. "Here's the deal; You pay, I give you back your whip and nothing else. That's all, not a big deal."

She was quiet for a while. _'I can't pay a few million! I mean, I probably could, but my dad would for sure notice and then I'd get in so much trouble! It was a miracle he didn't notice the one million drop from Natsu, but a few of those, likely he won't miss those.'_

She moved her head down a little and avoided eye contact, "…What…what if I can't pay you back?"

Gray was shocked at her words, then got a little upset. "Ugh~! Now I got to bring you to the master and have you work this out with him." He automatically grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her behind him, out of the wall and towards his guild, which wasn't very far.

"Hey! Let go! I can walk on my own!" She was hitting his back.

"What? I can't trust that you'll run away, and even if you do, what if you're faster than me and get away? Huh?" He snapped at her.

"You have my whip so why would I leave?! Let go…PERVERT!" She yelled, still hitting his back.

"Oi! What did you call me?!" He turned around this time and stopped walking.

"What do you mean?! You have no clothes! Pervert!" She kept calling out as Gray looked down and saw that he was missing his pants and shirt.

"Ah! My clothes!"

* * *

After getting dressed again, they made their way towards the guild…again. This time they got there without Gray losing his pants.

As Gray kicked the door down with his foot, he shouted "Oi! I got the girl who messed up the old Harley place!"

And out of nowhere, a huge, dark, monster looking shadow appeared. "This is her?" His voice was deep.

Then, it shrunk down into a old, tiny man wearing a funny hat. "Why, hello. I'm Makarov, master of Fairy Tail! Welcome." He gave a big smile.

The confused blonde looked at the tiny man, blinked and then brushed it off. "H-Hi. I'm uh…Lucy."

"Hello Lucy. I understand you are responsible for Harley's Bar. Why don't we talk in my office?"

"S-sure." She followed him to the back of the building.

They talked and discussed things out. Lucy did reveal that she was trying to keep her magic hidden from her dad and if she was billed, he would find out and the whole problem. Makarov worked out a deal with her and the both came out of the office with awaiting faces.

"I have an announcement! Lucy here, is going to be joining us so she can pay off her debt!" Makarov announced.

Lucy looked to the ground, a little embarrassed. "Hi everyone…"

After words, she talked to a few people, including Gray who introduced himself formally .She made sure to get her whip from Gray. When she met Mirajane, she had to chose a color and location for her mark. Lucy asked for a pink one on her hand. She held it out and looked at it.

' _Huh, looks kinda nice.'_ She thought to herself. She looked at the color, which reminded her of a certain pinkette waiting at home for her. "Natsu!" She shouted out loud.

"What'd you say?" Gray asked. "Oh, uh I forgot about someone, I have to go!" she made her way towards the door.

"Are you talking about pinky?" Gray shouted after her as she left. "Huh? Oh yea! His name is Natsu! I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved them off.

"Natsu huh?" Gray said in a low voice out loud.

* * *

Lucy ran through the entrance and kept toward the train station. A man was hidden around the corner of the hall.

"Joined Fairy Tail huh? That might be a problem…." The man spoke in a low voice. He walked away from the guild and the opposite direction of Lucy and disappeared into the crowded streets of Magnolia.

* * *

Lucy got to the train station as fast as possible and boarded after buying a last minute ticket. She impatiently waited on the train.

' _Natsu is probably worried sick. I hope he didn't do anything stupid. Well, at least I got back my whip.'_

When the train came to her stop, she was right inside the door, jumping out when it opened. She ran down the trail and into the estate, but kept going till she reached the back yard. She finally slowed when she had the back garage in her sight.

' _Well, the garage isn't burnt down, so that's probably a good sign.'_

She opened the door to see a worried sick Natsu.

"Lucy! What the hell! Where were you?! I was about to go to Magnolia!" He ran over to her.

Lucy was relieved that he didn't, but also felt bad for making him worry. She explained the whole story to him.

"If you're joining a guild, then I'll join it too!" He grinned.

"Huh? Well, the debt would probably get paid off faster. Okay then. We'll go tomorrow. But, training is gonna have to wait, I'm kinda exhausted."

"That's okay. I'm strong enough anyways!" He cheered while Lucy rolled her eyes. They started back towards the main house.

* * *

 **So only one cliffhanger now! :P**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review!**

 **Catch you all on the next Chapter!**

 **~Lily~**

 **Also, thanks to…**

 **thatonenalushipper**

 **Oo-fairy tail fan-oO**

 **Celestialite**

 **…for the nice reviews! Love you guys!**


	6. Three of a Kind

**_Lucy grew up to be very self-dependent since her dad was a cold, heartless_**

 ** _man who practically forgot he had a daughter. She is constantly_**

 ** _sneaking out and doing rebellious things, like learning magic_**

 ** _and hanging out with friends who don't know_**

 ** _about her background. But what happens when she brings_** ** _home_**

 ** _a new companion?_**

 **This is my first story, so please leave a review! Thanks for the feedback!**

 **Also, I'm just going to have Lucy have the original 3 gold keys (Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer) and all of her silver keys because I'm unsure of when she got them xP. Enjoy!**

 **Heads Up: NaLu Moment! :P**

* * *

 **{Chapter 6: Three of a Kind}**

 **Normal P.O.V:**

 _A few weeks ago in an unknown cave_

A hooded figure steps out of the shadows and into the center of the room. A small light it casted for a hidden area. Shortly after, two more hooded figures meet up with the first. They take their hoods off.

All three were men. They all had short blue hair and identical facial features. One feature in particular: a strange red tattoo over the right eye. The only difference in them was the clothes they wore under their black robes. One had a white and blue outfit, another had a black outfit and a dark green scarf. The one who was first to enter wore black and blue.

"Jellal." The one in the white called.

"Siegrain, Mystogan. I could not get the dragon." He calmly said back.

"You didn't get it? How much was it selling for?" Siegrain replied.

"I…there was an auction. I thought 800,000 Jewel would be enough, especially since it was poor town's people. But, some blonde girl beat me to it." Jellal conversed.

"Some blonde? Did you recognize her?" Jellal shook his head. She just appeared out of no where and took the dragon from his winning bid. ' _How the hell did she have a million? Well, she did look like a wizard, so she probably had the money.'_ He thought.

"We'll just have to steal it from her. Unless she's strong, then we'll force it from her." Siegrain claimed like it was nothing.

Mystogan was quiet. He had always been quiet, kept his thoughts to himself. He normally just went along with anything that the other two said.

Siegrain made a plan, "We'll search for her in town. Before we find out where she keeps her dragon, we have to see what magic she has, what she buys, and where she goes. Get to know your enemy." He smiled at his own plan.

"That could work. We need to start before she does anything with it." Jellal proposed.

"Yes, we'll each get a part of the town to claim. Stay in your part while we observe." Siegrain turned to Mystogan, "You get the far left, and Jellal far right. I'll claim the top where that guild is." He drew a map in the dirt with some magic. "Jellal keep near the pet shop where she was. She might go back there. Mystogan, since we don't know where she goes on your part of the town, try to explore it and see if she shows. I'll stick closer to the guild. She might have business there." He erased the map. Mystogan and Jellal nodded. They threw back on their hoods and left.

Jellal found out about her first. He kept his eyes on her as she went into Mr. Tenshu's shop, day after day. She did seem to come with a boy. He had pink hair and he was a mage too. Jellal noticed,

' _He wasn't with her at the auction. But maybe she was just alone when she happened to buy the dragon. He might be her partner or something.'_

After a few weeks, the two finally made a stop on Mystogan's side. They had stopped at a bench in a park. Suddenly they got into a fight with another group at a bar. Mystogan watched from a distance where no one would see him, but close enough to see the two in the building. He watched Natsu burn down furniture and people with _fire_. He also saw Lucy's magic and her weapons. He watched till the very end and how the two went running when people started to gather.

' _The boy uses fire…He couldn't be…maybe.'_

Mystogan turned, and disappeared into the crowd to report his theory's to the other two.

* * *

The very next day, Siegrain watched as Lucy was dragged away by a different boy. This one was more serious, and didn't have pink hair…or clothes. He watched them all the way to the guild. He hid himself on the side and listened to the discussion.

"I have an announcement! Lucy here, is going to be joining us so she can pay off her debt!" Siegrain listened to what was happening. He waited a little longer, until the blonde screamed something, then burst through the front doors, running off.

"Joined Fairy Tail huh? That might be a problem…" Siegrain muttered. He himself walked away from the guild and headed the opposite direction to meet up with the others back in the cave.

 _Back In the Cave_

Siegrain arrived back at the cave to find Mystogan and Jellal awaiting. They talked about what they had seen and collected since we only meet once a week. Mystogan spoke up,

"There is a chance of the pink haired boy being the dragon." The other two went quiet and thought.

"Yes, I didn't see him with her at the auction and it seems like they go everywhere together." Jellal was first to break the silence.

"Not always, it seems the girl was dragged to Fairy Tail today and forced to join to pay off some debt by joining the guild. She wasn't with the boy." Siegrain turned to Mystogan, "What makes you think he is the dragon?"

Mystogan was quiet, and then told, "He uses fire like the one we were supposed to get. He was fighting a group in a bar yesterday when I saw it. I could sense his magic was strong while he fought, but when he's not, he seems like a normal wizard. He had good fighting skills and reflex's He has dragon features too, like his teeth, his hearing, and his smell." Mystogan sensed that the smell of alcohol bothered his nose and his hearing was the main reason for all his reflexes while they fought.

The three decided on a new plan. One would try to follow them home, since they knew more about them. Mystogan went since he was probably the strongest and quietest of them. He could cover his presence so well, it would seem like nothing was there unless you had amazing instincts.

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V:**

I was so excited! I get to join a guild and do more stuff with Luce. I heard a little from some of the town's folk about guilds. You get to go on missions, party, and fight. It's perfect for a wizard! Or dragon in my case! I woke up early, but Lucy forced me to go back to bed. I guess she was too tired from yesterday.

Oh, and that Gray guy is gonna get it for being too aggressive to Lucy. I was a little excited to beat him up.

The Makarov guy sounds funny. I think I'll like him. And Mirajane sounds nice. What color should I make my mark? Or where should I get put it? I lied in bed for a while just thinking about today. I squeezed Lucy a little bit,

"Hey. Can we get up now?" I _really_ wanted to go.

She didn't respond. Guess she was still asleep. I looked over at the clock. 4:48 am. _'Ugh~!'_

Lucy liked to wake up around 5:30 am or something. It was only an extra 40 minutes, why can't she just wake up? I shock her a little. "Hey. Luce, come on! Let's go early today."

She didn't say anything. _'Why is she such a deep sleeper?'_

"Luce~"

A saw her give a pouting face in her sleep. It was kinda cute. She rolled over and snuggled her head under my chin and placed her right hand on my chest. I froze up. She never did this, not even in her sleep. I felt my heart beat faster by the second. She was so relaxed and for the first time wasn't screaming or attacking me. I slowly set my arm back around her.

I fell back asleep.

* * *

I woke up from Lucy. Apparently she woke up and realized what position she was in and tried to squirm herself out. I decided to tease her. I pulled her in tight and rolled her on top of me. "Morning Lucy!" I looked at her, and expected either a angry face, or a laughing one. But I got neither.

Her whole face was red. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open in shock. My own face got a little red so I looked away and loosened my grip to let her get off of me. I think I went just a little too far. Then I remembered what today was. The day I joined Fairy Tail!

"Oh, Lucy! Fairy Tail! Let's Go! Hurry up!" My words were all over the place. "W-Wait Natsu I got to get ready" Then she went into the bathroom, did her morning routine and came out with a tank top that showed some of her stomach. It had dark blue and white stripes and a heart on her…*cough* right breast. She wore a short black skirt and a black wristband to match. Her hair was all in a ponytail on the side of her head. It had a dark blue ribbon and she wore dark blue flip flops. I watched her strap her belt on and call out to me when she caught me staring,

"Natsu? What, is something on my shirt?" she looked down to inspect for herself.

"Huh? Oh no, nothing's there…" I got up and headed for the door, "Come on were gonna miss the train!" I already stepped out and was at the end of the hall when she screamed.

"It's 5:52 in the morning!" She sounded angry so I kept going for the front door. And for the first time, I was excited to get on a train. I didn't want to waste any time on not getting to the guild.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V:**

Natsu actually did surprisingly well on the train. He didn't look like the best thing he ever did, but definitely not the worst. After getting out of the train station, I got that weird feeling again. Like someone was watching us. It was strange since a lot of eyes get caught on Natsu's hair or the way he behaves sometimes. But, it almost felt like it was under pressure, or someone was _spying._ I keep trying to shake it off, but I just can't. Then again, it might be because everything is changing.

I got a new best friend.

I joined a guild.

My best friend is a dragon.

I can use my magic and whip more.

I have something new to do besides working at Mr. Tenshu's shop every day.

I like the changes so far, especially having Natsu. I wonder if I would still be doing the same routine as before, if I had never bought him. Whatever, I shouldn't think about it because that's not what happened. What happened was…my life got a whole lot better because of Natsu. And I'm happy about it.

We keep walking and talking until we get to the guild. I open the door and everyone's faces turn to us.

"Uh…Hi guys! I'm uh…back." I felt really awkward with everyone looking at me. Then I saw a few confused faces as Natsu came up behind me. Then a familiar voice,

"Oi Lucy! Is that the pinky?!" Gray came out from behind his friends. I swear I could feel Natsu about to explode,

"What'chya just say?!"

"Natsu don't fight on the first day, okay?" I whispered to him and he didn't do anything. But I knew that was his sign of agreeing because he stopped yelling back at Gray. Maybe I should introduce them last.

I guided Natsu over to Mirajane and we asked if Natsu could get a stamp. "Oh, your boyfriend is joining?" she smiled at me.

"Huh! What? No! He's the idiot that owes money!" I raised my voice a little.

"What?! You owe money! That makes you an idiot too!" he turned and yelled back at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, Mirajane, can he please get a stamp?" I looked back at Mirajane.

"You can call me Mira. And sure! Okay Natsu, what color and where do you want it?" She took out a bowl of clear liquid and a stamp with the Fairy Tail mark on it.

"Um…red? And here is fine." He brought his right arm towards Mira and pointed to his shoulder. He didn't seem to care much for the stamp.

I introduced him to some of the other members, and I got to meet a few more myself. I got to meet a big, scary looking guy with metal in his face. His name was Gajeel and he's a dragon slayer. Maybe best to not let Natsu too close to him. There was another big guy named Elfman. He had white hair and a scar going down his face from his right eye. There was also a smaller, white haired girl named Lisanna. She and Elfman both had Take Over Magic, just like Mira. I also met three bluenette girls.

One was named Wendy. She had on a yellow and blue dress with a white bow. Wendy had long hair and was younger than most of the members, but she is a freaking Dragon Slayer. Better keep her away from Natsu too. The second was a bit taller and had shorter hair. She wore a cute orange dress and a matching headband. Her name was Levy. She is so freaking smart! Levy uses Script Magic…might have to read up on that a little later. The other was really shy and about the same height as me. She was named Juvia. She had long hair and wore a dark blue winter cloak with 4 gold buttons and a belt. She also had on a blue hat with white fur lining. Juvia can control any water as her magic.

After meeting all them, Gray pulled us away to the mission board and told us that Makarov made it his job to take us on our first mission. "Now pick one. Any one, it doesn't matter." He pointed to the board.

I had no clue. There were so many. How was I supposed to pick them anyways? "Uh…aren't you supposed to be a guide or something? Shouldn't _you_ be telling us which one to pick?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a flyer before we could see what it was. We watched him talk to Mira and head back our way.

"We got this one." He held up a flyer that said,

 _ **Help Needed**_

 _ **Bandits**_

 _ **Hargeon Town**_

 _ **The group called "Naked Mummy" has been looting off**_

 _ **of the trade carts that travel in and out of the city.**_

 _ **Reward: 80,000 Jewel**_

We started walking out of the doors when Natsu blurted out, "So, we just have to beat up a bunch of bandits?"

"Are you blind, that's obviously what the flyer said." Gray seemed to be in a bad mood.

Natsu wasn't going to make it any better though, "What's your deal?! You've been rude the whole time man!"

Gray turned around and stopped walking, "First, I got to take my time and show _you_ how to do the missions right. Second, I have to watch you guys, I don't even get to do anything! And third, I'm not even getting paid so back off!"

"Then why don't you ask someone else to do it?!"

"Because the Master asked _me_ to do it! And I don't want to get in trouble, because then I have to deal with Erza!"

"Who's Erza?" I asked before Natsu could.

"Oh, yea you guys haven't met her. She's the best female wizard in the guild. She's really scary when she gets mad at you, so I don't want to get in trouble with her again." He started to walk again and we followed. Natsu was still mad at him though.

We got to the train and Natsu got sick…again for the millionth time. "Lucy, if we have to go by train every time then I don't want to do any missions."

"Then you can stay at the guild." I pointed back at the guild. He looked to where I was pointing and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but if I throw up I'm gonna do it on Gray." Natsu stepped on.

"You're not sitting close to me!" Gray went to an open seat with 2 others and we all sat.

We started towards Hargeon. My first mission at Fairy Tail. Yup, things are definitely turning around. I think this might be a good chance to start over. Forget about my dad and the estate, I'll move to Magnolia. That way I'll be near the guild and Natsu won't have to keep getting sick.

I thought about it the whole trip.

* * *

. . .

To Be Continued

. . .

* * *

 **Okay so I slept over at my friend's house after Halloween so I didn't get to post.**

 **Gomen!**

 **Any who… Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **If you have any questions or something isn't clear then leave a review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Lily~**


	7. Monkeys

_**Lucy grew up to be very self-dependent since her dad was a cold, heartless**_

 _ **man who practically forgot he had a daughter. She is constantly**_

 _ **sneaking out and doing rebellious things, like learning magic**_

 _ **and hanging out with friends who don't know**_

 _ **about her background. But what happens when she brings home**_

 _ **a new companion?**_

 **This is my first story, so please leave a review! Thanks for the feedback!**

.▪ .:* • ° .▪ .:* • ° .▪ **IMPORTANT** .:* • ° .▪ .:* • ° .▪

 **Spoilers if you haven't read chapter 422. Also, I changed a part…Lucy does have** _ **all**_ **her keys and not just the main three. I think it would also be a bit more fun if I gave her Star Dress Magic a little early. So I'm gonna do that! :P Hope you don't mind! If you don't know what Star Dress is, then it's the form Lucy goes in after she breaks Aquarius key. SORRY IF I SPOLIED ANYTHING! GOMEN!**

* * *

 **{Chapter 7: Monkeys}**

 **Previously:**

 _Gray pulled us away to the mission board and told us that Makarov made it his job to take us on our first mission. "Now pick one. Any one, it doesn't matter." He pointed to the board._

 _I had no clue. There were so many. How was I supposed to pick them anyways? "Uh…aren't you supposed to be a guide or something? Shouldn't you be telling us which one to pick?"_

 _He rolled his eyes and grabbed a flyer before we could see what it was. We watched him talk to Mira and head back our way._

" _We got this one." He held up a flyer that said,_

 _ **Help Needed**_

 _ **Bandits**_

 _ **Hargeon Town**_

 _ **The group called "Naked Mummy" has been looting off**_

 _ **of the trade carts that travel in and out of the city.**_

 _ **Reward: 80,000 Jewel**_

 _We started towards Hargeon. My first mission at Fairy Tail. Yup, things are definitely turning around. I think this might be a good chance to start over. Forget about my dad and the estate, I'll move to Magnolia. That way I'll be near the guild and Natsu won't have to keep getting sick._

 _I thought about it the whole trip._

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V:**

Lucy and the others arrived at Hargeon and headed towards the mayor's house. After chatting a bit, the mayor sent them off to the edge of the town and the forest. As carts come in and out, the monkeys scatter into the forests after they grab the goods. This is why none of the guards are able to seize any.

Gray and Natsu continued to fight on the way there and Lucy was getting annoyed, _really_ annoyed.

Lucy turned around and screamed, "Will you two give it a break?!"

"No!" They both yelled in unison and continued their bickering about something that Lucy didn't care enough to listen to. She stayed quietly annoyed and was about to explode but they were greeted by one of the guards who showed them towards the ideal area of the robberies outside the town gate. They started searching together for a while for about 1 hour when Gray was getting tired and was still mad about the whole 'Guide' thing.

"Why don't we split up? Then we can probably find them faster."

"Yea. I guess that's better. I you don't find anything in 2 hours then meet back at the gate. It will probably start to get dark by then." Lucy looked at both Natsu and Gray.

Natsu had already started walking towards the left, "Sure. Be careful, Luce."

Lucy continued going straight while Gray went in the opposite direction of Natsu. A little less than an hour in towards looking, Gray had run into trouble. He had met up with some of the members and was having some difficulties. The problem wasn't that they were too strong, there were just too many.

"Damn. I'm not near the others and the town is too far behind." he spoke to himself as he hit another member. After a few minutes of fighting, a familiar blonde caught up with Gray. She too had encountered a few Monkeys' and actually had a plan. She was going to catch up with Gray, since she could sense he was the closest, and they could take them together. It seemed like a good plan until she saw that he had already had his own battles.

Her plan backfired.

Now there were twice as many that Gray had started out with, but now he had his own ally. Lucy already had her whip out and pulled out Leo's Key.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo". Loke appeared before Lucy, already in battle stance.

"Natsu should be on his way too. I called for him while on my way here." Lucy said without taking her eyes off of the Monkeys' who were now completely surrounding the three, leaving them back, to back, to back in the center.

"You called out to him? What do you mean?" Gray asked in a confused state.

"He has super hearing. It's part of his magic so he should of heard me scream his name. So unless he has his own problems, he will be here."

"Come to think of it, what magic does Natsu have?" Gray asked after he dodged a punch.

Loke, was off to Gray's left who decided to chime in, "You don't know?! Natsu's a-" He was cut off by a flying bandit, hitting his back from one of Lucy's kicks.

"He is…uh…he has dragon slaying magic. Like Gajeel and Wendy." Lucy was glad to have come up with a lie that fit perfectly to Natsu's actual magic. Although, it was kinda ironic.

' _Come to think of it…'_ Lucy started to think, _'I don't know Gray's magic.'_ She tried to look over at Gray multiple times, but she was too busy dealing with her share of the dark mages. It was like they just kept coming out of nowhere. It was madness.

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V:**

Mavis! Why are there so many of these guys! And where is Lucy? I can barely see past these guys!

I knelt down to place my hands on the ground and cover the ground around me in ice. The guys slipped and it gave me a chance to see the other two. Loke seemed to be doing fine and I could see Lucy's whip fly above a crowd bigger than mine as guys went flying. I might have under estimated her just a bit.

Just then, a patch of pink to the side caught my eye. I saw it zoom out of the trees and land imminently take out some Monkeys. I saw some flames go up and remembered what Lucy had said.

Natsu.

He was really fast. And his flames were really powerful, I could sense it. It was definitely him who messed up the bar. I called out to him, seeing the guys I made fall were still trying to regain their balance,

"Oi Flame Brain! 'Bout time you got here!"

The flames stopped for a moment and I saw him look to the ground beneath me. Then he smirked and looked back up at me,

"So you're an _ice_ stripper!"

Seriously? That's what he had to say? "Don't use my magic as an insult!"

The bandits Natsu had knocked down had gotten back up and before he went back to beating them up, I heard him say, "What?! You just did that to me a second ago!"

I thought back, ' _Flame Brain.'_

"…oh…yea." I laughed a little. Natsu wasn't all that bad. Maybe I'll like him a bit more than I thought.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V:**

I could hear Natsu and Gray yelling at each other. Even in battles those two are at it. I didn't say anything because I was too focused at dodging the punches and spells thrown towards me. I had already got hit a few times. I knew I had more of these creeps on me than the other three. I took out Sagittarius's key and held it to my chest.

"Star Dress! Sagittarius Form!"

I felt a twin tailed coat and sleeves that leave the shoulders and upper back area bare appear. I now had a pair of dark thigh-high boots with light trim at the top, which split above the knees to reveal the front of my thighs. My hair was pulled back and styled into a typical ponytail with two bangs framing my face. Sagittarius's zodiac sign glowed on my left shoulder.

I had a bow in my hand and I pulled the string back, as a few arrows appeared in between the string and bow frame. I fired towards one side of the group and they went flying. Through the gap, I caught sight of Gray and Natsu fighting and Loke had left, after already taking out his portion of the enemy. Being distracted, I was barely able to duck to the right of an attack and wacked the guy in the back of the head with my bow. I stretched the string back again and fired more arrows at the opposite side than the last spot I fired at and took out a few more. By now all of them had either been knocked out, or fled, cursing at us three.

I turned around and saw Gray also walking closer in and Natsu finishing up with a guy. He punched him after grabbing the guy's fist that was inches from Natsu's face. He fell down on the ground, along with his guild mates. I switched out of the Star Dress.

Natsu looked at Gray and me, "Oh, you guys finally finished."

"What? We were done before you!" Gray snapped at him.

"Nah, I was just entertaining myself while I waited for you to finish." Natsu threw his hands above his head to stretch and interlocked his fingers as he pushed them against the back of his head. He walked in between us, "Ready to go back?"

"Tsch. How do you even know the way back, idiot?" Gray crossed his arms, still a little mad.

Natsu turned around, looked gray up and down then turned away while saying, "I can smell it, pervert."

Gray looked confused; he looked down to find that he was cloth less. I had looked too, also confused and threw my hands over my eyes and blush madly. I heard Gray curse a lot and when he finally found his clothes, he told me he was dressed. I moved my index finger away, revealing my left eye, making sure he really was dressed and didn't accidently strip again. He was though, so I removed my hands.

We headed back towards town, Natsu and Gray occasionally fighting and reached the gate within half and hour. We realized the sun was going down and they could either stay or cancel our hotel room and go home early.

I turned to Gray and thought I should probably cheer him up and also think him for showing us the basics of a mission. "Hey, why don't we stay and go out somewhere to eat? It's on us." I smiled. It looked like he thought about it and then agreed. Natsu was just cheering the whole way about how he gets to eat.

* * *

After the meal, I paid the bill and we walked outside. Then Natsu asked Gray where we were staying, so Gray pointed out a spot of a small map. We headed over there, checked in, and went up to the room. There were two beds and a couch.

"I call bed!" I shouted when I first saw them. I ran over to the furthest one and jumped on it

"Ha! I get the other! Have fun on the couch!" Gray sat on the bed closer to the door with a smirk on his face.

"Asshole! That doesn't matter! I'll just share with Lucy!" Natsu shouted back at him.

Gray froze. He looked at me, then back at Natsu. I knew what he was thinking. "In your dreams!" I rushed myself under the blankets and pulled them over my head, to cover my tomato face.

' _Why the hell would he say that in front of Gray?! Baka!'_

I didn't hear anything for while until Gray started to chuckle, "You got turned down, flame breathe." I heard his bed shift. He probably was getting ready to sleep.

"…Shut up." Then I heard Natsu's foot steps towards the other side of the room. Why did he sound so sad? It made me feel a little bad. It was uncalled for in the first place, so it was all on him. I made sure that they were both sleeping before getting up and going into the bathroom. I washed my face, changed my clothes, and let my hair out of the side ponytail it was in. I was extremely tired.

I opened the door and yawned, while turning off the bathroom lights. I was careful to make my way over to my bed. I crawled in and lay down, facing the back towards the bathroom. That's when I felt him.

Natsu.

Why the hell was he in my bed?! I told him to go to the couch! But before I could turn around and yell at him, he launched his arm over my waist and pulled me in tight. I felt his forehead on the back of my head and his nose behind my ear. I felt his lips move, and guessed it was a weird smile. My face heated up to the same heat that was on my back. If I yell, Gray will wake up and see us. That would kill me. If I move…that could work actually. But, I…I don't want to move. I'm already so used to Natsu cuddling, but still. I always feel good when I feel his warmth. Like I was protected and safe.

I closed my eyes and felt a little smile of my own creep on my face. I hope Gray doesn't see us before we wake up.

* * *

Next morning I woke up silently. I was cold. How long was I cold? I opened an eye and looked towards the window. It was bright out, and since there was no fighting or sound, I assumed that the other two were still asleep. But why was it cold? I sat up and used my elbow to support myself. Natsu wasn't there. I looked around and saw him on the couch, and Gray still in the bed.

Why is he on the couch? Wait…did he ever come in my bed at all? Did I…dream it? No, wait I couldn't dream something like that. Why did he move back?

I was staring at a sleeping Natsu with a really confused face. I remembered what happened last night and how I was embarrassed that Natsu said he'd sleep in my bed with me in front of Gray. Maybe he…no. Natsu's not that smart…is he? Did he really move back to the couch before Gray got up? Did he know that I was embarrassed?

Still lost in my thoughts, I got up and headed towards the bathroom. I started the shower and hopped in when it got hot. It always felt good to be clean. I was finishing up when I heard some crashing in our room. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I swung the door open and looked around. Of course it was those two idiots.

"I'm going in next! I kicked more Monkey butt than you did!" Natsu shouted at Gray with his fists on fire.

"What! You didn't even show up until half way into the fight! I'm filthier anyways!" Gray put his right fist onto his open left and an ice aura appeared around both his hands.

"Popsicle!"

"Fire Clown!"

"Pervy Flasher!"

"Dragon Boy!"

"Cut it out you two! Geez, you messed up the whole place! What are you even fighting about in the first place?!" I screamed at both of them.

"Who gets the shower next!" They both said. _'Seriously? Are they always going to be like this?!'_

"Neither one of you aren't getting in here until this is cleaned up! I don't want to have to pay extra for your stupid fighting. Furniture was knocked over, the pillows from the couch and beds were all on the ground, and some paper and pens from the desk were scattered around the room. I was just glad that nothing was frozen or caught on fire.

I slammed the door and locked it. _'At least I get a bit more time in the bathroom.'_ About 10 minutes later, I walked out in a clean change of clothes and my hair was brushed and put back up in a side pony. I was surprised to see the room once again clean and Natsu sitting on the couch and Gray on his bed, back turned towards the room. They both had their arms crossed and silent. That was new. "Gray, your turn." I stepped out.

"What?! What about me!" Natsu looked up.

"Gray isn't getting paid like you and I so he gets the shower first." I walked over to my bed laid down, still a little tired. Gray just smirked at Natsu as he past him to the bathroom.

"Tsch. Whatever…I'm sure he is more dirtier since the only thing he can attract is dirt." Natsu said with a smile on his face.

Gray poked his head out of the bathroom, "What did you say?!"

"Shower! Now!" I didn't want to hear any more of it.

About half an hour later, Natsu came out of the bathroom now and we were ready to check out. "Finally, we can get back to Magnolia!" I was really excited to start looking for a place in Magnolia so that we were closer to the guild and that we didn't have to wake up early every morning to catch the train.

"Why you so happy to get back Luce?" Natsu and Gray walked behind me as we head for the train station.

I turned around, "So I don't have to put up with you two anymore!" I laughed because that wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. I was already tired of the two and wanted to get away from them and their annoying fighting. I think I'll surprise Natsu instead of telling him.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V:**

 _Back at Fairy Tail…_

A certain red head walked into the doors. Everyone went silent as she went over to the bar. Mira just greeted her with a kind smile.

"Hello, Erza! Welcome back!"

* * *

 **GOMEN! I haven't posted in like a week or something! Just like most writers on this, I also have school so it's a bit hard trying to balance the two.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this. It was a bit boring but it will get more interesting I promise! Any questions, suggestions or comments? Please leave a review! Thank you~!**

 **~Lily~**


	8. A New Life

_**Lucy grew up to be very self-dependent since her dad was a cold, heartless**_

 _ **man who practically forgot he had a daughter. She is constantly**_

 _ **sneaking out and doing rebellious things, like learning magic**_

 _ **and hanging out with friends who don't know**_

 _ **about her background. But what happens when she brings home**_

 _ **a new companion?**_

 **This is my first story, so please leave a review! Thanks for the feedback!**

* * *

 **{Chapter 8: A New Life}**

 **Normal P.O.V:**

Lucy, Natsu and Gray all got off of the train at Magnolia. Back home. They made their way back to the guild where a red-headed Fairy Tail mage has yet to meet the two new members who happen to be responsible for the destruction of Harley's Bar. The trio, or perhaps the duo, would be in for a real treat after they got back to the guild hall.

Erza, the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail, was sitting at the bar where Mira worked. She was stuck thinking about a recent event that had Fairy Tail in a bundle about two months ago. This certain event involved Erza's past. Her horrible childhood and the man who was trapped under a horrible spell that kept her friends locked away for years.

Jellal

That man's name left a permanent mark on the girl as she grew up. How he kept her locked up, treated her nice and protected her. Until he took control of Heaven's Tower, under Zeref. Erza had managed to find shelter at Fairy Tail after she escaped and trained hard so that no one could ever hurt her or her friends again.

She thought, she was strong enough. She thought she could finally defeat him now. But she couldn't. And after all of it, the man disappears. Gone, not a trace. The only thing the guild could do was make it back, happy that they at least took down the tower. But Erza still wants to make sure he is found, and as soon as possible.

But Erza was taken out of her thoughts when a distracting head of pink walked through the guild doors. Alongside him, a young blonde girl and Gray, one of her bestest friends. He was there for her at the tower. He made sure she made it back and not engulfed in the tower. He was a best friend in Erza's eyes.

As the three made their way in, Gray guided them over to Erza, who straightened herself up, ready to be introduced, seeing as she did not know the other two.

"Hey Erza. These are the two new members, Lucy and Natsu." Gray pointed to them as he said their names, and added a quick note after, giving Natsu a smirk that said 'I win.' "Also the two who destroyed Harley's."

"Oh, is that so?" A sudden evil aura appeared around them all and got Gray a little tense even though he knew it would happen. Harley's just so happened to also be the place where Erza got her strawberry cake as they added it to the menu just for her. Now, she wouldn't be able to have some strawberry cake from there for a few months while it gets re-built.

"I-It wasn't us! It was the mages who already started a fight! We-we were just getting rid of them and all! Right Natsu?" Lucy stuttered a bit, but managed to get it out to the glaring Erza.

"Yea, that's true I guess. But I don't see the big deal. We're already working for the guild to repay the damage." Natsu seemed almost un-affected by the glare.

Erza kept her stare as it was focused on Natsu, "Oh, well have you ever thought of the delicious cakes and desserts they had there? They were mighty good, in fact my favorite."

"O-oh is that so? Uh-t-that's too bad, really! Maybe we could treat you out sometime…?" Lucy tried to get Natsu to lay off by starting up the idea of doing something else like taking Erza for a treat where hopefully Natsu wouldn't come and do something stupid right in front of her.

Natsu though, being dense and all, had to chime in, "What?! No way! We can't be spending money pointlessly?! We already owe the guild money!"

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V:**

' _Natsu you idiot! Do you not see the strongest female wizard standing right in front of you?!'_

I just stood there as stared at shock as a, what I think was a hand, went striking next to me, hitting Natsu. It took me a second to realize he was thrown back in a matter of seconds. It was crazy fast and powerful. I was super stiff as Erza stood up and prepared for a fight with the all-ready-back-up Natsu.

' _Is she that serious about her desserts?'_

"Alright! An opponent that can keep up with me!" I heard his cocky voice and I turned around to give him the biggest 'You've got to be kidding me' look. He didn't even look. He had a stupid grin on his face, ready to fight.

But Erza didn't say anything, she just launched at him without any weapons. She used her _fists_. Natsu kept up for a mere ten seconds before she finally landed a hit on him and it was all down-hill from there. Soon enough, maybe not even a minute later, Erza walked back over to the bar and sat down like nothing happened. It was super quiet and everyone was surprised like me.

' _Why would they be surprised from the one of the toughest mages in their guild? Didn't they know her?'_

I looked around at a face-down Natsu with his legs and arms in the arm, twitching in pain. It was kinda funny actually. I couldn't help the giggles that came out of my mouth and caught the stares of some guild members. Even Erza looked back at me, but with curiosity instead. After I calmed down a little, I just looked around and said,

"Well, look at him. Come on, Natsu." I had already helped Natsu up and was laughing at him as his eyes spiraled around and his mouth drooled a little from being unconscious. I turned towards Erza,

"It was nice meeting you, Erza! Glad you could teach Natsu a lesson!" I laughed just a little bit more after that and walked out with Natsu's right arm over my shoulders.

* * *

 **Erza P.O.V:**

' _What a funny girl.'_

A few moments after he walked out the door, a few others started chuckling and pretty soon everyone either had a smile on their faces or was laughing. Even Laxus, who was watching from above the railing, had a funny smirk on his face. I looked over to my side to see a laughing Gray, probably laughing the most out of everyone.

"Ha, ha…I'm glad you taught him a lesson too, Erza!" Gray was still laughing. And then, I started to laugh. I take it Gray and Natsu didn't get along that well on the mission.

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V:**

Well, they definetly got Erza laughing and fighting again, so maybe they might just fit in around here. I'm glad to see her back to normal. That tower or whatever got her pretty messed up mentally. I think it was about that Jello guy. I've known Erza since we were kids she first came to the guild. I had only entered a little bit before she did. Ever since, she's been kind of…how do I put it…sad. And never seeing her like this, I didn't know what to do.

At least, Natsu and Lucy got her back, even if it's only for a little bit.

"Gray-sama!"

Oh god, I know that voice.

Juvia

Before I could avoid her, she got a hold of my right arm and hugged it.

"Juvia is happy that Gray-sama is back from his mission!" She was smiling.

She was so annoying. But…also cute at times. I don't think I would ever admit it though. In honesty, I think I would be totally okay with being with Juvia if she wasn't so public and loud about it. She always makes a scene about me coming back from a mission or something else pointless. Yes, I have gotten accustomed to it, somewhat. But she ends up secretly cheering me up a little. I'm not admitting anything… I just can't explain it right.

Because I was in a good mood, instead of shaking her off like I always do, "Thanks, Juvia. Glad to be back."

Thankfully the guild got loud again and I said it a little louder than a whisper, but I think she heard it because she looked up at me with a hopeful look and smiled again, "Your welcome Gray-sama!"

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V:**

I wasn't so sure where I could actually bring an unconscious Natsu. Maybe I could bring him to Mr. Tenshu's place? We haven't been there for a few days…maybe it'd be best to drop in every once in a while now. I can tell him about joining the guild with Natsu. I think he'll be okay with having Natsu rest there for a little bit. I mean, I did work for the guy for a long time, without pay. Working there was just a way for me to get out of the house and also get to learn more about magic and learn about a mages life, and possibly live it. Well, now that I am, I might not be able to work at the old geezer's shop as often. He was really funny and very kind.

Before I knew it, I had walked all the way to the shop with Natsu. He was still out.

' _I didn't think Erza would be this strong. I definetly underestimated her.'_

By walking in the corner door, I set off the two small bells and just like always, Mr. Tenshu popped his head from under the counter. "Hello, welcome to- Lucy! Hello dear! It's been a while."

"It has? Really? Sorry, I guess you get held up keeping after a dragon, you know?" I lied, but I couldn't tell anyone about Natsu being a dragon. I mean, I promised him so why should I break it?

"Yes, yes. I expected this would happen. But it's alright so don't worry about it! Plus, Natsu there has been treating you real nice now hasn't he? He seems like a good friend. I'm happy to see you getting along with someone your own age and not hanging out with an old man like me." He smiled at me and treated me nice.

I had met when I had first come out to the city. It was only my third or fourth time wondering the streets on Magnolia, exploring the shops and what-not when I found him in front of his shop. He had placed a large order for re-stocking the store and was moving some big boxes in and out of the corner shop. As I got closer, he seemed to have trouble with a larger box, so I helped him before he dropped it. I ended up carrying all the other boxes in with him for another half-hour.

After that, he offered me anything in the store for free. I actually came up with a proposal instead. And the proposal was if I could work there for no pay. I remember him looking at me a little confused for a second, like accepting my offer. I was so excited about finally getting out of the house and exploring Magnolia, that in about two or three trips, I had already saw it all. I even passed the guild hall for Fairy Tail a few times. Every time, I would look up at it and think about joining it someday…how funny.

Anyways, I realized I had nothing to do besides walk around and maybe buy some things during my trips, so working daily at the shop would be fun. And it's not like I needed money so I was glad to work for free. That was about a year ago.

' _Whoa, I have been working here for a year now…crazy where time flies.'_

"Say, whats wrong with the lad? Is he alright?" Mr. Tenshu's voice pulled me from my memory.

I looked down at Natsu hanging over me, getting heavier by the minute, "Oh, we got into some trouble with a mage from Fairy Tail and learned a lesson you could say."

"He got into a fight with a Fairy Tail mage?!" Mr. Tenshu was shocked and curious.

Oh, wait…I haven't told him about the whole situation yet, durh. "Oh, you see Mr. Tenshu…uh, could I lay him down some where first please?" Mr. Tenshu guided me to the back room where a small green sofa was. It was really soft and he helped me put Natsu down. We walked back out to the front of the shop after shutting the door.

I told him about me and Natsu fighting the guys at the bar, ruining the bar, losing my whip, and how I have a debt with Fairy Tail now. I even showed him the mark on my hand and how Natsu got to join too. "Turns out he had to learn his place against Erza."

"It was Erza he fought? The really strong one?" Mr. Tenshu always continued conversations and made you feel much needed. The feeling I absolutely loved, being alone as a child. You could tell he listened to everything you would tell him because he would always want to know more about it or he would ask questions if he was curious.

"Yep! Turns out she really likes desserts and Harley's was the place where she would get her favorites." We both laughed after.

I always sorta enjoyed Mr. Tenshu's company. I almost thought of him as a replacement dad. No, more like a sweet, loving grandparent who always loved to listen to what you had to say because they were just so…well, sweet. I tell Mr. Tenshu everything, besides Natsu's case, because I've grown this amazing bond with the guy over the year. It will be sad for me to have to cut off time here, in this retro magic shop because I've gotten so busy lately. But hey, a teenage girl like me has got to move on some point in her life.

Mr. Tenshu talked about some crazy things he's seen in only the past few days! I missed a lot. He talked about some mages coming in with these cats and there polar opposite identities.

"Oh! I know who you're talking about! One cat has a frog costume and the other is maroon looking and they fly, right?" I told him, enjoying the conversation.

"Yes it was crazy! One mage wore black and was really quiet while the other took lots of pride in himself and was real cocky about everything." Mr. Tenshu told me as he started to pull the items out of the window display. I did the other to the other window. He was always paranoid so every day; he takes the items out of the windows and back early in the morning. Mr. Tenshu lives right above the shop in a small apartment.

I hadn't even realized the time until we finished moving the items out of the window. The streets were dark and the lights were on. There seemed to be no noise at all outside and it was pretty late now. I decided that it would be smart to go home now. I walked into the back room to find Natsu asleep still. I really don't want to carry him to the train and if I did, I might actually miss the next one, and then we would be stranded.

Maybe I should let him stay here? Would Mr. Tenshu mind? He does a lot for me already. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Um, Mr. Tenshu?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Could Natsu maybe stay here for the night? I don't think I'll be able to carry him and make the last train at the same time."

"Here? In this dump?" He joked which made we smile a bit. "Sure, it's alright. Make sure you catch that train. Now, hurry."

I can never get used to his kindness. "Thank you so much Mr. Tenshu! I'll pick him up first thing in the morning, I promise! See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Lucy!"

* * *

I managed to make the train on time, barley. Thank god I didn't take Natsu with me. The train car that I was in was empty, maybe only one or two other people who sat in front of me somewhere. I wanted to fall asleep, but I knew I couldn't. I would miss my stop if I did.

Luckily, I also got off at my stop in time. I wasn't in any rush to get home so I walked. I didn't know if it was just me or it was because Natsu wasn't with me or something, but it felt different. It was silent, cold and dark. I never really come home this late before. For _some_ unknown reason, I got the urge that I was being observed. A cool wind blew by me, causing me to get goose bumps all around. I was almost home though; I was about half way through the estate.

In honesty, the estate was huge so it wasn't that far from the actual station where I get on and off almost every day. I finally made it home. But now I have to walk around so I'm not caught at the front coming home so late. When I got in, through the back I walked into the laundry room and out into a hallway that would lead me to the main hallway, then the stairs. But, instead of it being quiet, I heard some muttered shouts from upstairs and shoes tapping around on the wood floor.

All the sudden, Mr. Spetto turned the corner and looked at me with the biggest shocked face I've ever seen on her. And I'd known her my whole life. She came rushing down the hallway at me.

"Lucy! Lucy! It's your father! He's home and you… Where were you? Oh! When he came home and you weren't here, he started yelling at all the maids and butlers and the other employees. He was furious. He wants to see you right away."

She was already rushing me up the stairs and I could see a few relieved faces from some butlers and maids as we passed them. Other looked scared. I didn't know my father was coming home. I really should have been here. Now he's taken it out on the maids and staff. Damn!

"Hurry put this on." Mrs. Spetto handed me a more formal dress for me to wear. I had to always change my clothes when I meet with my father. He hated the outfits I wore so he made sure I was to dress proper. I hated it though. I put on the light blue dress that reached down to the ground and Mrs. Spetto put my hair up in a nice bun as quickly as possible. She gave me a headband to match the dress I wore. She gave me small heels that were white to put onto my feet. This sucks. I hate this.

I was again rushed down to my father's study where the yelling came louder. There was probably some poor butler in there, being scolded at because of me. I hate it when the staff takes cover for me like this. I wish they would stop. They were always so kind to me and treated me like family. I opened the door and entered the messy room. Papers were thrown some and it looked like some books had fallen on the floor around his desk.

The butler quickly excused himself and left me and my dad alone. Is he really throwing a fit over me not being home? It's not like he cared about me at all so why the hell should he care?

"Lucy. Where were you today?" He said it rather calmly, but I knew he would wait for me to say the wrong answer, no, anything that came out of my mouth he would yell at me.

"I was in Magnolia, father." I starred at the window behind him, not wanting to look at his face.

"Why on Earthland were you there and not here at home?" Before I could answer, he kept talking. "You know I can't have you out there, ruining the family name with anything you do that's stupid. In fact, I had a important man come home with me today. I was telling him all about you, and how "talented and proper" you were. It was _very_ important. You see, he is a very succsseful and rich person who happened to have a son around your age. I thought that I could put you to some actual use if you married into their family, tying our companies together." He took a deep breath and came around his desk, and walked over to me. I said nothing.

"So, Lucy, do you know how bad I looked when we arrived and my own daughter was nowhere to be found? I was horrible. He had to leave at a certain time so I never got the chance to introduce you to him." His voice was slowly getting higher.

"Why must you be so useless, huh?! I finally found a use for you, and you go a blow it for me! You aren't allowed to leave this house anymore, seeing that this probably isn't your first time sneaking out."

What a joke. I would never sneak out because all the staff knew where I was going and what I was doing. My dad actually comes home after almost a year and this is all he has to say to me. I bet the only reason he did come home was to introduce me to this 'important man' he's talking about. But, I know arguing is pointless so I keep my mouth shut. I'll just have to wait at home until he leaves again. Boy, am I glad I left Natsu at Magnolia.

Oh, no. What's gonna happen if I don't show to pick up Natsu? Will he come here? If he does, he'll probably get caught and then what will I do? How would I explain that to my dad?

"I'm also hiring a guard or some sorts to stay at the house while I am gone, specifically to make sure you won't leave anymore. I'll have to find one before I leave."

What? You've got to be kidding me! How would I get out of that?! That's insane! What can I say? What can I do so that he doesn't hire this guy? Crap! I can't think straight. I'm panicking too much. But the thought of my 'new life' crumbling down this fast…I don't want that at all.

"All right. You're excused. Be glad I found a solution instead of yelling at you. I'm too tired from yelling at everyone else today." He sat back down in his chair and placed his fingertips to his forehead with his eyes shut, like he had a head ache or something.

I couldn't do anything but yell at him inside my head and I only flared my nostrils and let out quick and heavy huffs from my nose as I kept my mouth sealed. I turned around and headed out of the room. I started towards my bedroom down the hall, avoided everyone. I locked my door and instantly took off the horrible dress and took my bun out along with the headband and flung my shoes across my room. I _absolutely_ hate this.

I sat on my bed in now, short black shorts and a loose t-shirt to sleep in.

' _Forget joining the guild. Forget making new friends. Forget Mr. Tenshu. Forget moving to Magnolia. Forget-'_ A memory of Natsu's wide smile popped into my mind. I pulled my knees up to my cheeks.

' _Forget…Natsu…_

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

 _No…no, no, no! I…I don't want to forget it all. I don't! I don't!'_

. . .

I felt the warm tears already gliding down my cheeks and onto my knees.

' _I really…really don't want to lose him and everything else.'_

I got under my blankets and lay on the side Natsu was always at instead of where I usually slept. Sooner or later, I my eyes burned and my head hurt from crying. It's been forever since I really cried like this. It wasn't a regular cry either. It was one of those cry until you literally cannot cry anymore because you've tired yourself out from all the crying. They say it's supposed to feel good after you cry like that. I've read it in some romance novels. But, I seriously doubt that I'll feel good after this. I was so exhausted that within a mere minute of not sobbing, I had fallen asleep.

I'll find a way to make this work out. I will.

I promise

* * *

 **So, I'm back!**

 **AND SUPPER SORRY FOR THE ABSOLUTLEY HUGE WAIT! I just haven't been focusing well and I have no excuse this time. I can just ask that you guys will forgive and forget.**

 **I'll really, really try to keep this up but it's just been rare for me to get in a writing mood recently. Again, sorry! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **It was a little longer than usual.**

 **Please leave some feedback if you have questions, concerns, or if you just want to leave a comment! It won't kill ya!**

 **~Lily~**


End file.
